Red & Beyond
by ams31
Summary: The story of Nell and Callen during and following the 2-part episode of Red. Will include the whole team. May be "M" for later chapters. Just changed the name - realized that the remaining episodes will be incorporated into this story.
1. Chapter 1 - Red, Part 1

I like d this episode, but I didn't like Paris and Callen – but I loved the continuation of the "box" with Kensi and Deeks. I loved that scene at the end of Part 1.

Established Nallen – In this world Nell is pregnant and told Callen at the end of Episode 17 – you can read me other fanfiction.

This is going to be a multi-chapter story.

I don't own NCIS-LA, but this story is mine.

* * *

After Granger entered the bunkroom, everyone settled in for sleep. The next day was going to be long and was going to start early. Callen tossed and turned and tried to get some sleep, but couldn't get comfortable. Once he knew that both Sam and Granger were asleep, he quietly left the room, grabbed his phone and blanket and pillow and headed to the common room. Earlier in the evening he noticed a toaster and a toaster oven

As he was digging out the toolbox, his phone vibrated. He pulled it out of his pocket, smiled when he saw the display and leaned against the kitchen counter and answered the phone, "Hey."

Nell answers, "Hey. How are the accommodations?"

"Cozy"

"Cozy?"

Callen smiles, "A room that is about 7 by 10 with four bunks..."

Nell laughs, "…and you and Sam bunking together."

Callen: "and don't forget Granger."

Nell: "Granger. Huh, that is cozy."

Callen: "You have no idea."

Nell laughs again, "Where are you now?"

Callen: "I'm in the common area. I just dug out the tool box and I was just checking out their toasters."

Nell: "Oh yeah, what kind do they have?"

Callen laughs: "They actually have two. The first one is familiar we used to have one. The second is new – it's actually a toaster oven. I haven't tinkered with it before."

Nell: "Which toaster was it?"

Callen thinks for a few seconds, "Two toasters ago."

Nell: "I liked that toaster."

Callen: "Are you home now?"

Nell: "Yeah, I got in about a half hour ago. Just fixed myself a cup of tea and crawled into bed."

Callen: "Sounds nice."

Nell: "Please try and get some sleep tonight."

Callen: "I'll try, but I can't promise anything. I find that I can't sleep well unless I have a little 'exercise' before bed and a certain redhead uses me as a pillow."

"G, SHHHH – you shouldn't say things like that, someone might hear you."

Callen: "It's ok – no one else is around right now. But you also need to get some sleep tonight."

Nell: "Ok, but it's not that easy for me either."

Callen laughs. "Oh please. You already told me that you are in bed. I bet that you are wearing my shirt from yesterday and are hugging my pillow right now and that you will sleep wrapped around it. Me – I'm stuck in a small room with Sam AND Granger."

Nell huffs, "Fine – shut up. But I guess you do have it worse."

Callen: "How are the stowaways doing? How are you feeling….and please don't say 'fine'."

Nell sighs, "I'm ok, but I don't know why it's called morning sickness. I'm sick all day. I only had to run out of Ops twice this afternoon. We are going to have to tell them shortly. I can only use stomach flues and food poisoning as excuses for so long. But I think that Hetty knows – Hetty knows everything."

Callen: "Hetty probably knows. But did you eat anything today? How many sleeves of saltines did you eat?"

Nell: "GGGGGG"

Callen: "Neeeeell"

Nell: "Fine….I drank a lot of tea, even in OPS, Hetty ignored it. I ate about 2 sleeves today."

Callen: "Nell, I'm sorry, I wish I was there with you."

Nell: "Don't worry about it, you should only be gone for a day or two."

Callen turned around and saw Sam standing there with a smirk on his face.

Callen: "Hang on a sec. How a long have you been standing there?"

Sam: "Long enough."

Nell: "G….G…who are you talking to?"

Callen sighs and hits the speaker button. "Sam walked into the room and has been eavesdropping on us. I just placed you on speaker."

Silence answered.

Sam chuckles, "Hi Nell."

Quietly Nell responds, "Hi."

Sam turns towards Callen. "I knew something was up. I can tell that you have been sleeping better and you seem happy lately. How long has this been going on?"

Callen sighs, "We've been together over a year and about six months ago, we moved in with each other. Into the house."

Sam: "Why couldn't you tell me? You know that I would be happy for you."

Callen: "Sam, we wanted to keep it just between us for a while. We were just discussing that we need to tell the team. Nell, I think we should tell Sam."

Nell sighs, "Go ahead, Sam should be the first to know. But we will tell everyone else when you get back."

Sam: "Tell me what. You just told me you are dating and living together."

Callen smiles, "Sam, you are going to become a uncle in few months."

Sam is stunned into silence.

Nell giggles, "Actually, you will become an uncle two times.

Sam opens and closes his mouth several times before he is able to speak. Remembering where he is, he grabs Callen into a man hug, and keeps his voice lowered. "Congratulations, you guys. I definitely wasn't expecting that. But I'm happy for you. Nell I owe you a hug when we get back to the Mission."

Sam claps Callen on the back; "We are still going to talk about why you didn't tell me sooner. But for now, I am going to hit the head and head back to the bunk. Please try and leave one of the toasters in working order tomorrow. Nite Nell."

Nell: "Nite Sam."

Callen watches as Sam walks away and takes Nell off speakerphone.

Callen: "Nell, it's just you and me now. I know you weren't prepared for that tonight. Neither was I, but seeing Sam speechless was priceless. I wish we were together for the reveal. But for the next ones we will be. Are you tired?"

Nell: "Boy that was a lot of different thoughts together. Yeah, I wish we were together to tell Sam. And I would have loved to see Sam speechless. Maybe we can have the team over when this case is done and we can tell them at the house. Maybe a B-B-Q. And yes, I am getting tired."

Callen: "OK, we can talk more about the B-B-Q when I get home. I will hang up so that you and the stowaways can get some sleep. Love you. Keep everyone safe until I get home."

Nell: "Love you too. I will. Nite G."

"Nite Nell."

* * *

Next chapter will be after Part 2. Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2 - Red, Part 2

Here's the next installment – takes place after the end of Red Part 2.

I think that this is going to be a 3-part story.

* * *

**Callen's POV:**

Sam and I leave as Paris, Roy, and the rest of their team to head to Arkansas. Sam has a smirk on his face, which means trouble for me. We have been going full steam on this case, traveling to Idaho and El Centro in a matter of days. Sam has not mentioned the conversation from the other night. And as far as I know, he has not hugged Nell. Sam is nothing if not patient. But then so am I. I don't plan to say anything until Sam broaches the subject. I grab a tootsie pop out of the glove compartment and settle in for a long drive.

About 30 minutes into the trip, Sam finally breaks the silence. "So are you going to tell me about this thing?"

"What thing?"

"G, come on. The case is closed. Hetty is up to something, almost like she is trying to play matchmaker with you and Paris. You're involved with Nell, have been living together for 6 months and she is pregnant. I can understand you hiding this from the team. But you are hiding this from me. I'm your partner, you can tell me anything. I've got your back whenever you need it."

I sigh, "Ok Sam, Nell and I started talking more after we all returned back from Romania. Actually it was as Hetty was recuperating from her gunshot. I helped her out a lot during that time, as much as I could. I would spend the night at her house, making sure she didn't need anything. Hunter was playing her games around OSP. You, Deeks, Kensi, and Eric all tried to help with Hetty. Besides me, Nell was the only other one to be successful in helping Hetty."

During that time, Nell and I would talk, we got to be pretty close and I started to let her in, behind my walls. She knows things that only you and Hetty know. She knows things that you and Hetty don't know. When we started dating, we did it quietly. You know how I am in relationships. But this was different than any of the others – I didn't need to hide. I was just me – with my flaws and broken."

"At first, we agreed to keep it a secret mainly because we didn't want to change the dynamics of the team. If things didn't work out, we didn't want things to be difficult with the team. But for me, I was scared. We are so different – our ages, our backgrounds, everything. We have gotten strange looks when we have gone out. I mean she looks much younger than she is. Regardless of how much crap we see, she still has this positive outlook that is remarkable."

"So anyway, we started dating. We enjoyed spending time together and it was nice being ourselves, not having to remember our cover stories. Things progressed quickly, and when her lease was up on her apartment, she moved into the house about 6 months ago."

I smile just thinking about my time with Nell. "We have periodically discussed letting the team know about us. But we couldn't decide how or when. We have had a couple of close calls this year….the Chechen terrorists and Inman. Those cases reminded us how lucky we are and how much we love each other. I found out that Nell was pregnant a couple of weeks ago after Sidorov came back to town. At that time, Nell was a couple of months pregnant. We had a doctors appointment just a couple of days before we flew out to Idaho. We had an ultrasound and that is when we found out she, I mean we, are having twins. We got to hear the heartbeats. It was pretty amazing. We found out that she was 11 weeks pregnant. We knew that we would have to tell the team, but we really wanted to wait until after she gets past the 1st trimester. Her morning sickness is all day sickness."

I take a breath and pull out my wallet and the two new pictures that I have in there and show them to Sam. They are the ultrasound pictures.

Sam smiles as he quickly looks at them. "G, I'm really happy for you, for both of you. I know that it is easier when you share you life with someone who knows who you are and you don't have to maintain a cover story. But I do have one question, what is up with Hetty?"

"I'm not sure exactly, but Nell and I think that she knows about us and that she is trying to force the issue. But I have never known her to play matchmaker before. I don't think that we will ever understand Hetty."

I put the pictures back into my wallet and the rest of the trip passes in relative silence. Sam periodically reminisces about Michelle's pregnancy. We end up back at the Mission. It's late, but Hetty and Granger are there in her office. Kensi and Deeks are in the bullpen finishing up their paperwork.

Sam heads into the bullpen to catch up with Kensi and Deeks. I head into Hetty's office.

Hetty looks over to me, "Welcome back Mr. Callen. Did you enjoy working with the Red Team?"

I look between Hetty and Granger, "It was nice to get out of the office, but I prefer working with my team."

She responds, "Hmmm, I see."

Granger breaks the silence, "Agent Callen, you and Agent Hanna did an adequate job."

I chuckle and nod at him. He gets up and heads out. It's just me and Hetty. "Hetty, are you ok?"

Hetty just looks at me, "Why wouldn't I be ok Mr. Callen?"

"No reason, you just seem….Never mind. Forget it. You know it's late, how about we let the team go and we finish up the paperwork tomorrow."

Hetty continues to stare at me, "Whatever you think is best for the team, Mr. Callen."

I nod at her, "I'll let Sam, Kensi, and Deeks know. Then I'll head up to OPS and let Eric and Nell know." I start to walk out of her office.

"That's fine Mr. Callen, but only Eric is in OPS, Ms. Jones left about an hour ago, said she wasn't feeling well."

I stop and look back at her. "Oh really, did she say what was wrong."

"No she didn't, but she seemed upset."

I walk into the bullpen let the team know that they can head out. I ask Sam to let Eric know. I grab my bag and head out as quickly as I can. I barely say anything to Kensi and Deeks. I know that I have raised eyebrows, but I don't care. Something is wrong with Nell and I need to find out what is wrong.

I finally get home and run into the house calling Nell's name. There is no answer. I look around and can see the results of Hurricane Nell around the house. In the kitchen, there are the makings of tea. In the living room, there are a bunch of tissues strewn around the couch and on the floor, a trail of clothes heading to the bedroom. When I walk into the bedroom, there is Nell sitting on her side of the bed, with a quart of ice cream, puffy red eyes, wearing her own pajamas that I have never seen before. Not only is she on her side of the bed, but she is as close to the edge that she can be without actually falling off.

I slowly walk into the room. "Hey Nell. Sam and I got back into LA about an hour ago. I was surprised that you had already left. Hetty said that you weren't feeling well; that you seemed upset. I was worried. You didn't answer your phone. Are you okay?"

Nell didn't look at me, kept sniffling and eating her ice cream. I carefully sat on my side of the bed and Nell moved a little closer to the edge. "Nell, please tell me what is wrong. Why are you crying?"

"Did you say goodbye to Paris? Hope she was too torn up about it."

I am very confused. "What are you talking about? Sam and I said goodbye to both Roy and Paris. She asked if we wanted to stay for dinner, but I wanted to get back home and told her know that Sam has a family. Roy came out a few seconds later and told her that they had a new job in Arkansas."

"All I have heard for the last 3 days was what a great couple you and Paris make. What great chemistry you have together. I saw how you hung out with her in the bullpen; you only hung out with our team or her. But the topping on the cake was as I walking past Hetty's office, I heard her toasting to a great partnership – you and HER."

I moved closer to Nell and put my hand on her leg. Nell pulled her leg away from me and brought her knees to her chest and continued eating her ice cream.

I sigh, "Nell, I will admit that Paris was flirting with me a little. Not to draw too much attention, I flirted back a little, but I definitely did it badly – my heart wasn't in it. As far as anyone knows, I am not in a relationship – it would look odd if I didn't flirt back a little."

Nell wouldn't look at me and didn't respond. I rub my hands over my face. I'm tired and all I want to do is crawl into bed with Nell and sleep like the dead. I leave the bedroom, lock up the house, turn off the lights and head back in to the bedroom. Nell hasn't moved at all. I am not good at these types of emotional confrontations. I plug my phone and leave it on the nightstand. I walk into the closet and get ready for bed. If we are going to have this conversation, I figure I might as well be comfortable.

I head back towards the bed in my boxers. I climb back onto the bed and look at Nell. "Nell, I'm sorry that I flirted with Paris. It was harmless. She's a good agent, but she is not our team. She's holds the same position on her team as I do on ours. It seemed reasonable that we bonded a little. It was only worked related. There was nothing there, for me, personally. All I thought about when I was in Idaho and in El Centro was you and the stowaways. Coming back to you, falling asleep wrapped around you. My heart dropped when Hetty told me you weren't feeling well and seemed upset. I came straight home. I walked into the bullpen, told everyone they could go home, grabbed my stuff and left. I don't think I even said a work directly to Deeks or Kensi. I needed to come home to see how you were. You were all that mattered."

"Don't forget, I've seen and heard you playfully flirt with Eric and Nate. I don't like it, but I generally don't believe that you are romantically interested in them. Nell, you know that I don't trust easily and it even harder for me to let people in. It has taken Sam and Hetty a while. Once I trust and let someone in, I don't do it lightly. You know more about me that both Sam and Hetty do, do you really think that I would throw that away for someone I just met? Do you really believe that? I can't control what other people think or say. I only care about you. Baby, I love you and the stowaways."

Nell is actively crying again. She places the ice cream on the nightstand and lunges at me. She is sitting on my lap, curled into me, hugging me like there is no tomorrow. "I'm sorry, my hormones are doing a number on me. I was scared and insecure. She's tall, blond, and tough – everything that I'm not. I was afraid that she might be your type. My moods have been up and down the past couple of days. You going out of town, Sam finding out, the shoot out at the airport, the gossip, the shoot out at the hotel. Everything converged with hearing Hetty this evening. I just lost it."

"I know that it takes a lot for you to trust and let someone in and you take that seriously. I think the next few months are going to a little crazy, please bear with me. Between my hormones being in overdrive and the all-day sickness, I don't know if I am coming or going."

I kiss the top of Nell's head. "Don't worry about it. I've got thicker skin than that. But you're wrong you know. You may not be tall or blond, but you are tough. You are one of the toughest women that I know. And you are perfect for me. I think that we should tell the team this weekend. When we get to work tomorrow, I will ask the team over on Saturday afternoon and have that BBQ you suggested the other day. Michelle and the kids will be invited, but I will have them come later, just the team first."

Nell smiles and kisses the underside of my jaw. "That sounds like a good idea. Hey, you know what sound even better?"

I smile and kiss her nose. "No, what?"

She shifts on my lap so that she is now straddling me, arms around my neck and we are eye level to each other. "Weeelll, not only are my hormones crazy and I have all-day sickness. I have also developed a severe case of horniness. Apparently, some women develop an increased sex drive during pregnancy, and I seem to have developed one."

She begins to shift on my lap, grinding her hips into mine. My body instantly responds to her. She grins at me, "Do you think you can help me with this condition?"

I chuckle and flip her over so she is on her back and I'm now grinding into her and begin to unbutton her top. "Yeah, I think I may be able to help you with that."

The next couple of hours the only sounds are moans and screams as Callen does his best to satisfy Nell and her increased sex drive.

* * *

The next chapter will be telling the team.

Please review...


	3. Chapter 3 - The Invitation

Here's the 3rd installment. Not sure if this is the last chapter or not. This chapter warrants the "M" rating.

Hey, I just wanted to thank everyone who is following this story and made it a favorite. I also wanted to thank the guest reviewer for their nice comments.

* * *

Callen and Nell stir the next morning. Callen rubs his hand up and down Nell's bare back, each stroke getting closer to her bottom. Callen kisses the top of Nell's head, "Morning beautiful."

Nell smiles, rubs her cheek against Callen's chest and place a kiss on top of his heart, "Mmmm, morning. What time is it?"

"It's still early. We still have some time before we have to get ready for work. How are you feeling?"

Nell cuddles closer to Callen and rubs her thigh and knee over his center and feels him responding to her touch. "I feel good for the moment, but I seem to be suffering from my condition again. It feels like you may be able to help me out again."

Callen groans, "It's possible, I may be able to help you."

He pushes Nell back onto the bed. He kisses her lips, moves down her jaw, and continues to her neck. When he reaches her pulse point, he bits, licks and sucks, but not hard enough to leave a mark. Nell is squirming around on the bed and one hand massaging the back of his head, the other stroking his back.

Callen continues down her body. He places a kiss between her breasts then stops. He moves towards one breast and nipple. He licks the nipple and blows lightly on the wet flesh, which instantly creates a hardened nub. Nell moans, "Oh G."

He repeats the process on her other breast. "You know, in a few months, I am going to have to share these with the stowaways. But I think I can handle sharing. Until then, I am going to take advantage having them all to myself."

He then takes the nub into mouth; he sucks, licks, bites, driving Nell crazy. She whimpers when he releases the nub. Nell shivers as he drags his tongue across her chest to the other nub, where he repeats the process. Both of Nell's hands are tangled in his short hair holding his head to her breast. He lets go of her nipple with a loud pop.

He continues his journey downward. He kisses her belly button and flicks his tongue quickly in and out several times. Nell doesn't know what to do. She is just a big ball of sensations and can't form coherent thoughts. All of a sudden all those sensations just stop. She is begins to notice her surroundings. She looks down and sees Callen looking at her lower stomach, where her baby bump is beginning to show. Callen glances up and sees Nell looking at him. He smiles and places 2 gentle sweet kisses on her bump, "Hey guys, its daddy. I love you guys so much and can't wait until you get here. Your mommy loves you too, but do you think you can give her a break today; maybe not so much all-day sickness." He gives her bump 2 more kisses.

Nell's heart fills with love for this man – this man who lives a dangerous life, who was harden by his childhood – who has the capacity to speak to their unborn children with complete love.

Nell catches the smirk on Callen's face just before he nudges her legs open wider and he settles between them. Nell bends her knees, opening herself up more so that he has better access to her. Callen leans into her and runs his tongue down her center. His fingers open her folds to allow better access. His tongue finds her opening and he pushes into her. He continues thrusting his tongue into her. He moves up and finds her nerve bundle. He flicks his tongue around and over the nub until she is squirming, arching her hips so that she could get closer to him; her hands fisted in the sheets.

Callen begins sucking on her nub and thrusting his fingers into her wet center. Her hips are moving in time with his fingers. He feels her clenching his fingers and knows that she is close. He gentle bits her nub and then sucks while curling his fingers as he quickens the pace of his fingers. It's enough to send her over the edge.

Nell screams her release. He continues to lick her as she comes down from her release. When she is relaxed, he kisses his way up her body until he is able to kiss her lips.

"God G, that was incredible."

"Well beautiful, I don't think we done yet."

Nell sighs and twines her arms around Callen's neck, "Really?"

Callen kisses her again, "Yeah really." He moves so that his head is pressing against her opening. Nell gasps, "Oh, right, we aren't done yet."

Callen kisses Nell, runs his tongue over her lower lip asking for entrance, she gives it to him. Just as he thrusts his tongue into her mouth, he thrusts into her as well. They both groan when he is fully sheathed inside her. He doesn't move allowing her to get used to his size and filling her completely.

Nell starts moving, signaling him and he starts moving inside her – slowly, in and out. He continues moving, adjusting the angle so the he rubs her nub on every stroke. Nell moans, "G, please, right there."

Callen knows that he has the right angle and continues thrusting. Nell wraps her legs around his hips, locking her ankles behind his butt. The change has him going even deeper into her and the feeling is incredible. He knows that he isn't going to last much longer and based the noises coming from Nell, he knows that she isn't either. He thrusts harder and faster. He finds his release when he feels her walls clenching him.

Callen collapses on Nell, both panting. After a couple of minutes, Callen finds the energy to roll off of Nell, taking her with him – basically reversing their positions. Callen chuckles, "God Nell, I could get use to waking up like this."

Nell giggles, "Me too." She groans after she looks at the clock, "We have to get up now and get ready for work. Do you mind if I jump into the shower first, while you start breakfast?"

Callen gives Nell one more kiss, and releases her so that she could get up. "No, I don't mind. How about some oatmeal this morning? It might help your stomach."

"Thanks, sounds goods."

An hour later, Nell and Callen are ready for work and are heading out the door. Nell is armed with bottles of ginger ale and saltines. They agree to take two cars into work today since they both have different errands to run after work in preparation of the BBQ the next day.

They arrive at the Mission, within minutes of each other. Everyone is already there in the bullpen. It is rare that he is the last one in. Eric was even hanging out in the bullpen; everyone was enjoying their morning beverage. Kensi bought doughnuts.

Callen was getting settled into his desk, getting ready to write the reports required from the last case, which included expense reports. He hates expense reports. Hetty walks into the bullpen with Nate and Granger following. Greetings were passed all around, since no one was expecting Nate to be back.

Callen figured that this was the best time as any to issue the invitations. He takes a deep breath, "Hey everyone, I know that this is last minute, but I was hoping that you all are free tomorrow afternoon/evening. I figured that it has been a while since we've had a team outing and wanted to invite you all to my house for a BBQ. I was thinking around 3, put meat on the grill around 5."

The team is stunned into silence. Sam is the first to speak, "G, you don't have any furniture in your house."

Callen smiles, "Well, lets just say that I have been acquiring furniture over the last year, year and a half."

Sam smiles back, "Michelle has some things to do with the kids in the morning, but I know that we don't have plans, in the afternoon. I will give her a call and let her know. Do you want us to bring everything?"

Callen just looks at Sam, "Really, do I need to even ask."

Sam laughs, "Oh right, I forget, I'll ask Michelle if she can make your favorite pasta salad."

Callen nods. He looks around and everyone else is still a little stunned. He tries to break the ice. "Hey Kensi, why don't you bring your famous homemade Snickerdoodles?"

Callen, Sam, Deeks, Nell, and Eric all laugh. Kensi finally realizes what Callen said, and glares at Deeks, "HA HA funny, I really hate you guys."

Deeks still laughing, "I'm in. I'll bring some beer and some type of appetizer."

Callen nods.

Eric agrees, "Me too. I'll bring a side dish."

Kensi still a little pissed, "Yeah, I'll be there as well. I guess I'll bring dessert."

Nell just nods, "Yeah, I can make it. Can I let you know later what I will bring?"

Callen nods, "That's fine."

Callen looks over to Hetty, Nate, and Granger, "So are you guys in?"

Nate just looks at Callen, "This is something that I can't wait to see; Callen hosting a party. I will bring a side dish as well."

Hetty nods, "Yes, Mr. Callen, I will be there as well. I agree with Nate, this is something that I have to see. I will bring some libation with me."

Callen looks over at Granger, "Well?"

Granger is just staring at Callen, "I didn't think that the invitation was extended to me. I didn't think that you considered me part of the team."

Callen stares back at Granger, "You're right, I don't consider you part of the team, but I thought it would be rude not to invite you."

Granger responds, "I see."

Callen thinks for a moment, "Why don't you come by around 5? That will give the team some time together and you can still be a part of the day."

Callen glances at Hetty, and she nods at him.

Granger responds, "I can do that."

The rest of the day passes quietly. The agents finishing up their paperwork. Nell and Eric helping Kai, from the Red Team, with a little background information while they are in transit from California to Arkansas. Nell only threw-up 3 times that day. After work, Nell and Callen ran errands and got home late. Callen picked-up take out and they spent the rest of the evening cleaning and prepping for the next day. They fall into bed exhausted, asleep before their heads hit the period.

* * *

OK - this is going to be a four part story. I figured this would be a good place to stop the action. I am currently writing the last chapter. Please review. Let me know if you think I have the characters correctly. I love reviews.


	4. Chapter 4 - Cementaries & BBQ's

OK – so this should be the last chapter in this story. Thank you all who have followed this story - the support is pretty amazing.

* * *

They wake up in the morning, Nell's condition still going strong. Soon after they were showered dressed and finishing up breakfast. They worked side-by-side in the kitchen prepping and making the food for the afternoon. The only thing that still needed to be bought was the ice, which they decided to buy the same day.

"Hey Nell, I just wanted to let you know that Michelle and the kids aren't coming until later. I wanted just the team together when we told them. Sam understood and they will be coming around 5. I also told Sam that he could tell Michelle what was going on so she understands about the time difference."

"G, that's a great idea and I'm glad that you thought about it."

They work in silence for a while longer. Callen glances at the clock and notices that it is about 11:30. "Nell, are we done with everything that we need to do before the teams arrives?"

She looks around and nods, "Yup, I believe we are."

Callen nods, "Good, can you do something for me without asking questions, just for a little while?"

Nell looks at him and sees that he is nervous, which he never is. "Yes, I can do that."

Callen looks relieved. "Thank you. Can you go and get dressed in whatever you are wearing this afternoon? I'm gonna do the same."

They both dress quickly and quietly. Nell can see that he is really nervous. They get into Callen's car. He makes a quick stop at a roadside market and he buys a bouquet of flowers. As they drive, Callen is tapping his fingers, something he does when he has excessive energy. Nell takes his hand, pulls it into her lap and squeezes it gently. Callen looks over at her and smiles, squeezes her hand back and he visibly relaxes. Their hands remained intertwined resting against her baby bump for the remainder of the trip.

Nell looks more confused as they drive into a cemetery. A few minutes later, they stop. Callen gets out of the car, grabs the bouquet, walks around opens the door for Nell and helps her out of the car. He doesn't let go of her hand as he leads her over to a specific grave.

Callen takes a deep breath and sighs, "OK, I know that we have people coming over in a little while, so we are pressed for time. In effect, I'm introducing you and the stowaways to my family and you are sort of doing the same thing. I know that we still discussing how we are telling your family. But…"

He stops not knowing how to continue. Nell pulls his arm into her body and hugs it. "G, you know that you can tell me anything. Please let me in. Why are we here, now, in a cemetery?"

He sighs, looks into her eyes. "But we both know that I don't know a lot about my background or my family. I know nothing about my father. I brought you here today, because I wanted to introduce you and the stowaways to my sister."

He turns back to the gravestone, lets go of Nell's hand, squats down and lays the flowers down. "Hey Amy, I don't have time for a long visit today, but I brought someone with me today. Someone important to me."

Callen holds out his hand towards Nell. With tears in her eyes, she takes it. She walks forward and kneels next to Callen. He has tears in his eyes as well. Callen clears his throat, "Amy, this is Nell. I know that I told you about her. But we are coming clean to the team today and wanted you two to meet. Nell this is Amy."

Nell smiles, "Hi Amy, I just want you to know that I really love your brother and that I will takes really good care of him, just like he takes care of me. I know that together that we will take good care of our children." Nell rubs her hand lovingly over her baby bump.

Callen leans over and gives Nell a loving kiss and whispers, "Thank you." He looks over to the gravestone again, rubs the top of the stone, "Amy, we gotta go now, but will come back for a longer visit when I'm able to."

They spent about a half hour at the cemetery. They make a stop to pick up the ice and some cold beers. They get back to the house and unload everything in the backyard. Together, they fill up the coolers with ice, soda, and beers. As they enter the house, Nell pulls Callen into a hug and gives him kiss. She looks him in the eye, "G, thank you so much for today. I love that you introduced me to your sister. Thank you for letting me in. If it is ok with you, I would love to visit again, both with you and without."

Callen is completely touched by her gesture. The love is apparent in his eyes. "Baby, thank you, that means so much to me. Whenever you want to go is fine with me, whether you go with me or on your own."

Callen hangs a sign on the door instructing the team to head around to the backyard. Sam and Hetty are the first ones to arrive. Sam brings the pasta salad; Hetty brings one of her best bottles of scotch. If Hetty is surprised to see Nell already there, she doesn't say anything. Sam helps Nell and Callen bring out the appetizers to the table set-up in the backyard. Hetty finds a comfortable chair under the umbrella and notices the interactions between her team. Soon afterwards, Nate, Eric, Kensi and Deeks arrive. Callen and Nell take the food that needs to be bought inside inside.

The team makes themselves comfortable outside. Nell and Callen were getting more nervous knowing that the time has arrived to talk to their team. Nell and Callen look at each, communicating with their eyes. They give each other a hug for moral support. Nell armed with her ginger ale, Callen with his beer, head outside to face the team.

Ironically, two seats are left next to each other and Nell and Callen sit down. The conversation dies down as they sit. Callen looks at his team. "I gotta say I'm a little disappointed in you all. I know what great investigators you are and yet, you had a mystery under your nose for the last year, year and a half and not one of you has figured it out or questioned it. Nate has an excuse because he hasn't been around much during that time. Hetty I think knows, but has been biding her time and has been poking the sleeping dog this week."

Callen glances over to Hetty; she smiles and nods her head.

Callen continues, "I think that some of you may be catching on to a part of the mystery, but not all of it. "

The team just looks at each other; really not having any clue what Callen is talking about.

Callen glances at Nell, she nods, and he continues, "Nell and I have been dating since we got back from Romania last year and she moved in hear about a 6 months ago. Now some of you may have noticed Nell's excuses the past few days/weeks about not feeling well, stomach flues, and food poisonings, well I am happy to say that we are 3 months pregnant, and we have 2 stowaways in there."

For the second time in two days, the team is stunned silent. Even Hetty appears to be shaken. Sam is again the first to break the silence, since he already knew this information. As he is sitting on the other side of Nell, he stands up, grabs Nell, picks her up into a bear hug, and swings her around. "Congratulations Nell, I am so happy for you and G. It couldn't of happen to two better people."

Callen laughs as Nell squeals as she is being swung around. Nell laughs, "Sam, put me down, I would hate to get sick on you."

Sam laughs back, put Nell back on her own feet, "Point taken, I have been wanting to do that for a few days."

The rest of the team finally comes to their senses and starts the whole congratulations all around. Hugs and kisses are freely passed around. Hetty is the last one to speak to the couple. "Mr. Callen, Ms. Jones, I must say that you have even surprised me. I knew you moved into together, I get notice of all change of addresses for the team. I also assumed that you might be expecting, my dear, but I did not expect twins."

Just as Hetty finishes, the twins decide to make their presence known and Nell runs back into the house. Callen sighs, "She doesn't have morning sickness, she has all-day sickness. Excuse me for a moment, I want to go make sure Nell is ok and do my part to hold her hair."

The team has never seen the domestic side of Callen and really don't know how to respond. As they settle back down into their seats, they discuss the news they just receive. Nate has been thinking about all that has been said, "Sam, when did you learn about Nell and Callen?"

Sam laughs, "The night we spent Idaho with the Red team. I woke up to go to the head. G was not in his bunk and Granger was still sound of asleep. I walk into the common room and I overhear G on the phone with talking with someone. Based upon his comments, I couldn't walk away, and then I figured out who he was talking to. They told me the basics at that time. I got more details on our drive home from El Centro after the case was over."

Callen walks out with a sleeve of saltines and more ginger ale for Nell. "She's doing ok and she will be out in a couple of minutes."

Kensi looked a little hurt, "Callen, how come you guys didn't tell us sooner?"

Callen sighs, "In the beginning, it just happened. We started hanging out as we were taking care of Hetty when we returned from Romania." Callen stops as Nell walks out and back to the table, "Hey baby, feeling better."

Nell nods, "Sorry about that, the stowaways knew that we were talking about them and wanted to be part of the conversation."

Callen smiles and hands Nell a glass of ginger ale, opens the sleeve of saltines hands her a couple and places the rest of the package in her lap. As Callen is taking care of Nell, the rest of team reassures Nell that she has nothing to be sorry about.

Deeks being Deeks cannot let the domestic Callen pass by without a comment. "Dude, you keep this up and we may have to revoke your man-card."

Callen just looks at him, and lets it go. "Anyway, let me finish answering Kensi's question. So we are helping Hetty, we bonded over that, over Hunter's wrecking havoc at OSP, and realized that we have a lot in common, in spite of our differences. Hetty returned to the office and we continued hanging out; started dating. When Nell's lease was up, it just kinda made sense for her to move in here. If we weren't working, we were together at night. Some of the furniture in the house is mine, some is Nell's and some we bought together. At first we wanted to keep it to ourselves, wanted to see where things were headed. They it became a game – who was going to figure out, we did leave some hints, who was going to say something. Finding out about the stowaways, cemented the decision that we needed to come out to you guys. But I'm really surprised that no one picked up on Nell's sudden 'illnesses'."

The team spends the next hour and a half talking. Some conversations were about Nell and Callen, but not all were. The team was taking their relationship in stride. Sometime during the conversations, Nell grabbed Callen's hand and he squeezed her hand. They held hands until the next round of guests arrived. Michelle, the kids, and Granger all arrived at the same time.

Sam greeted his family, Callen and Nell waited until Sam was done. Callen hugged Michelle and she whispered in his ear, "Congratulations, I'm happy for you. Now you need me to introduce this girl that has captured your heart."

Callen releases Michelle from the hug, but kept is arm around her. He holds out his free hand for Nell. "Nell, this is Michelle Sam's wife. Michelle, this is Nell, she is our intelligence analyst." Michelle scoops Nell up into a hug, "Thank you for breaching his walls, he is one of my favorite people. Take care of him."

Nell whispers back, "I will." They pull back from the hug and Nell continues, "Hey, do you think I can talk to you about the pregnancy. All I know I what I read in the books."

Michelle chuckles, "Of course you can honey, books can only tell you so much."

"Mommy, I'm hungry."

Sam grabs his son, Sammy, "Ok big man, we are going to eat in a little while."

Callen looks over to Sammy, "Hey Sammy, why don't you grab you sister and head over to that box behind the house and see what toys you can find."

He squirms out of Sam's arms, "Ok Uncle G."

Nell walks back to the group, "Hey does anyone what a tour of the house, while G and Sam try and man the grill." She giggles as she says the last part.

Callen rolls his eyes. "Ok Sam lets fire this bad boy up."

The rest of the evening passes in a nice camaraderie. There is some ribbing about Callen cooking and helping with the food and of Kensi's 'homemade, store bought' cookies. At one point, everyone is sitting around the table, winding down and enjoying the last of the dessert. Nate broaches a subject that has been on his mind all night. "Callen, are you worried about the babies?"

Callen chuckles, "Nate, Nate, Nate, I have been waiting for you all night to switch into psychologist mode. But I didn't think that you would strike in front of everyone. I was surprised that I didn't freak out when Nell first told me. I am extremely nervous, but I figure, the stowaways are pretty lucky – They are going to have two bad-ass aunts, two uncles that can teach them to surf, one of which can teach them all the computer stuff that their mom can't. The other can help them on the shooting range, and teach them about loyalty and having someone's back. Another uncle that can teach them all about survival training, camping, swimming and another uncle that can make sure that they are well grounded and developing correctly. They are also going to have a grandmother, who will have the best stories, and teach them how to sneak up on people."

When Callen was done, most eyes weren't dry. Hetty get up gets the bottle of scotch she bought and a bunch of the plastic cups by the drinks. "Well said, Mr. Callen, I'd say that it's time for a toast." Hetty pours a shot of the scotch for everyone but Nell. "Here's to friends, family, love and loyalty. To taking chances, stepping out of your comfort zone, and letting people in. Salute."

A chorus of "Here, Here's and Salutes" are heard in response.

Soon afterwards, everyone helps clean up, put the food away and head out. On the way out everyone hugs Nell and Callen. Hetty and Granger are the last two people to leave. Granger stops, "Thanks for the invitation Agent Callen, Ms. Jones. I don't see any reason that would prohibit you from continuing to work on the same team. Please just try and keep PDA's out of OSP." He turns and leaves.

Hetty watches as Granger walks away and waits until he is out of earshot. "Very well done Mr. Callen. I'm glad to see you taking to heart our last conversation about Granger. I'm sorry that I threw a wrench into your lives this past week. I felt that I needed to push you two just a little. Ms. Jones while pregnant, you may eat and drink in OPS, but your drinks must be in containers that close and crumbs should be kept to a minimum. I am off, this has been a lovely evening. I'm very glad that you are both happy and thank you for thinking of me as their grandmother. I am very honored. See you both on Monday."

"Good Night Hetty."

* * *

I was thinking of ending the story here. But let me know if you want an epilogue. Do you want to know what they are having? Do you want to know how they tell Nell's family? How Deeks responds to Callen's words?

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5 - Nell's Family

Ok – So I decided that the last chapter isn't going to be the last chapter in this story and there is going to be more than an epilogue.

Details are mine and I made up stuff to suit my needs.

Thanks to everyone who is following and reviewing this story. I love receiving all the alerts and reading everyone's comments. Hope to see more. Thanks for your time.

* * *

A few days after the BBQ, the team picked up a case. Kensi needed to go undercover and her cover story required a bodyguard. The role of the bodyguard was to be played by Sam. The assignment had Callen and Deeks as the back up, sitting in the car.

During the stakeout, there were periods of talking and silence. It was during one of the silences, Deeks turned slightly in his seat towards Callen, cleared his throat, and awkwardly starting speaking, "Hey, I wanted to thank you again for a great afternoon last weekend, even if Granger was there."

Callen chuckles and nods, "Yeah, that was definitely the low point of the day."

Deeks continues, "Listen, about what you said about the team being aunts and uncles…" He stops, rubs his hand down his scruff, "…thank you for including me. I know that you know I didn't have the best childhood. Never really fit in with the LAPD. Other than Ray, I never really had a family."

Callen interrupts, "Deeks"

Deeks shakes his head, "No please let me finish. Look, I know that my style is a bit different from you all, and I joke around a lot. But….I finally feel like I belong somewhere. It meant a lot to me to know that I was included. Not only included, but valued." His voice cracks, and clears his throat again. "Look, I'm just saying I'm honored and I won't take the role of uncle lightly. Just wanted you to know."

Callen listened to Deeks. He is not one who usually shows a lot of emotion, but he has been slowly changing since his relationship with Nell began and more so when he found out about the stowaways.

He nods towards Deeks, "Deeks…Marty, I meant everything I said that day. I know it was a bit of a rough start when you first joined the team. But that's what you did, joined a team. But know, _YOU_ are part of that team, this team. You have proven yourself over and over again. You have repeatedly had Kensi's back, all of our back's."

Callen smirks at Deeks and continues, "Yes, your style is different than ours. But we are all different; each has our own strengths and weaknesses, we all compliment each other. One of your strengths is your humor, but don't tell Sam and Kensi I said that – I'll just deny it. I know that we can give you a hard time when we are together, but to outsiders we present a united front. You take a shot at one of us, the rest of us come to the defense. My guess – that's what families do."

Callen shifts uncomfortably in his seat, "Look you know a little about my background, at a minimum, you know that my childhood was far from perfect. I don't want history to repeat itself. I want my family to be surrounded by people who will love them unconditionally, who will protect them when need be, and show them what kind of people they can be – happy, serious, funny, loyal…"

Callen pauses and takes a quick look at the building that Sam and Kensi are in. "I don't have a blood family, but I do have a family. It's small, but growing more every day. You are part of that family."

Callen holds out his hand to Deeks; Deeks grabs it and they shake hands. Deeks nods and whispers, "Thank you."

Next thing they notice, the door opens and Sam and Kensi walk out with their target. Sam and Kensi get into their car and drive away. Deeks waits a moment, starts the car and heads out following them.

Meanwhile, back at OPS, Nell and Eric are working side by side to dig for additional information related their case. Eric looks over at Nell. "Hey, I gotta say that I was pretty surprised by your announcements on Saturday. I…I'm…Are you happy?"

Nell smiles, "Yeah, I am. Very much so." She unconsciously rubs her small baby bump.

Eric has wanted to talk to Nell. He was so surprised and disappointed. He didn't want anything to be awkward between them, but he needed to make sure that she was happy – that was all he really wanted.

Eric smiles, "Good, I'm glad. I just want you to be happy. If Callen hurts you, I'll get Sam to hurt him."

Nell chuckles, "Look Eric, I want us to continue to be best friends. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but we really weren't telling anyone. I hope that I didn't hurt your feelings. We were trying to figure out what we meant to each other, where we were going, you know everything. It was nice just having that between us. I hope that you understand."

Eric nods, "Yeah, I guess you do. Uhmm, let's get back to work."

Nell agrees.

Eventually, the entire team ends up back at the OSP. They still haven't solved the case, but they are a bit closer. The team decides to call it a day, since Kensi's cover doesn't have to be out that night.

A few days later the case is solve, they catch their target and no one was hurt. After they call it a day, Callen and Nell go and speak with Hetty. "Mr. Callen, Ms. Jones, how may I help you?"

Nell sits and sighs, she gets so tired these days, she has more than once taken a nap on the couch in the bullpen, when there has been a lull in activity.

Callen smiles and answers Hetty, "We were hoping to take some time off. We want to visit Nell's family for a short trip to tell them about us, and the stowaways. We were also hoping to head back east, I want to introduce Nell to Gibbs."

Hetty just sits there, listening to Callen, "How much time are we talking about?"

Nell answers the question, "We were hoping for about a week and a half, no more than two – you know to allow for all the travel time. As much as I hate to admit it, I tire more easily now. I think I'm gonna need the time to rest, especially with the time changes."

Hetty continues to stare at them, and then peers behind them, "Can I help you?"

Callen and Nell turn around as sees Sam, Deeks, and Kensi standing behind them. Callen looks at them confused, "What are you guys still doing here?"

Not fazed by the situation, Sam responds, "We just making sure everything was ok. You know we have a vested interest in all four of you."

Hetty nods, "Mr. Hanna, Mr. Deeks, Ms. Blye – Mr. Callen and Ms. Jones were just asking for some time off. We were just discussing the details of their journey."

Hetty turns her attention to the two people in front of her. "Hmmm. Well Mr. Callen, this team has functioned before with 3 agents and 1 technical analyst. I suppose that we can survive again, down 2 members for a short period of time. I suppose that two weeks is doable."

Callen and Nell smile, "Thank you so much, we really appreciate it."

Hetty shakes her heard, "Not so fast, please remember, you can be recalled earlier if required."

Callen nods, "Yes, of course, I understand."

Nell jumps up excited, runs around the desk to hug Hetty. "Thank you again." She turns around towards Callen, "I have the perfect itinerary, I am going to use your computer to book the flights. We can always book hotels later."

Nell bounces up and down in her excitement and kisses Callen's cheek. He smiles as she runs off. He looks back at the rest of the team. "She is really excited and nervous about this trip. She hasn't been home in a while. Her family kind of knows that she is seeing someone, but not how serious it is."

They rest of the team laughs. Deeks speaks up, "Well, they are certainly going to get a surprise."

A few minutes later, Nell calls out and the team heads to the bullpen. "Well, everything works. Before I buy these tickets, can we leave in two days?"

Hetty responds, "My dear, I don't see why not. It is probably better since we don't have any active cases right now."

Callen looks over at the computer screen and speaks up, "Nell, how are you booking those flights? Are you using my account?"

Nell shakes her head, "No, I'm just on the regular website. Why? What account?"

Callen smiles, "Well one of the perks of being a federal agent is the way they calculate 'frequent flyer miles'. With all the travel that I have done over the years, and not really one to take vacations, I have accumulated quiet a few miles over that time."

Callen leans over, opens a new webpage, logs in, and moves back to allow Nell access to the computer. He points to the top left corner of the page, "That's the amount of miles of I have. Book the tickets from here and use the mileage."

Nell is stunned, "Holy crap G. Is this for real? Two people could never use all those miles."

Everyone but Deeks is smiling, Deeks asks, "What, what am I missing?"

Callen laughs, "The government figures if we put our life on the line everyday, we shouldn't have to pay for flights, when we do find the time to travel for pleasure."

Hetty continues, "Don't worry Mr. Deeks, you have your own account since you began working here. I will give you the details tomorrow."

Nell is typing furiously on the computer, "This is so cool. I am booking first class tickets." She giggles, "I've never flown first class before. This is going to be so much fun. I am so excited. I can't wait to go home pack." She finally stops talking and looks up. Everyone is staring at her, "What."

Callen laughs, "We were waiting for you to take a breath."

She laughs, "Sorry, I ramble when I'm excited." With that she prints out two itineraries – one for her and Callen, one for Hetty. "Here you go Hetty, we will give you the hotel information when we have it. We are staying at my parent's house, just not sure about Washington."

Callen nods, "I will check with Gibbs, we may be able to stay with him. Just email me the details and I will check with him."

Nell stands up, wraps her arms around Callen's waist, leans up, and gives him a kiss, "Already done."

Hetty claps her hands, "All right everyone, out, tomorrow is another day."

The next day flies by and Nell is crazy. She is trying to pack for two weeks, help Eric with tying up loss ends. Callen does his part to help. Kensi and Deeks agree to check up on the house, bring in the mail, etc. For the most part, he tries to do what Nell tells him to do, without asking questions and not upsetting her. Her mood swings are beginning and she is completely stressed, whether or not she admits it.

Sam volunteers to drive them to airport. "Nell, how much did you pack?" Callen shakes his head and whispers, "Don't"

Nell sighs, "Sam, don't. I know I packed too much, but I couldn't decide and I didn't know what would fit."

Sam nods, "Ok."

He waves good-bye to them at the curb. They make their way through the security check point. It took Callen a little longer, as he had his badge and gun with him. Once TSA passes Callen through security, he and Nell start to head off towards their gate. There is still about an hour before their flight. They head towards some of the stores to pick up some water, drinks, and snacks for the flight.

They waste some time window-shopping at the various kiosks, as they make their way to their gate. Nell heads towards the bathroom before getting settled at the gate. The next thing they hear is their flight boarding and first class passengers are asked to come to the gate. They find their seats and settle in – Nell by the window, Callen on the aisle. As soon as they were airborne, Nell was fast asleep; it had been a long couple of days.

Nell slept for the entire flight, head on Callen's shoulder. Callen woke Nell up once they were approaching the landing. She was nervous to see her family. It had been a couple of years since her last visit, now she was coming home with the man she is living with and pregnant. Her parents would eventually be happy for her, once they got over their initial shock – that is.

They deboard the plane quickly and head straight the bathrooms, then baggage claim, where they wait patiently for their bags. Callen gives Nell a one-arm hug and kisses her head, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Nell squeezes him back, "I'm ok, nervous. I never slept better on a plane in my entire life – first class is pretty comfortable. I know that my parents, my family will be happy for me, for us. But they are still going to be shocked."

"It's going to be ok. I've got your back."

She nods. Their baggage arrives, Callen collects it and together with their bags in tow, head towards the exit to find Nell's parents. They find them quickly. Nell's dad gets out and help Callen put the luggage in the trunk and Nell is caught up in a hug with her mom. They all meet on the curb by the car.

Nell takes Callen's hand and turns toward her parents, "Mom, Dad, this is G Callen, he's my boyfriend. Actually we are pretty serious. G, this is my Mom and Dad, Julie and Marvin Jones."

Callen shakes their hands, "Nice to meet you Sir, Ma'am."

Julie doesn't allow Callen to get away with just a handshake and pulls him into a hug. Nell giggles and Callen looks a bit uncomfortable. They break, Marvin interjects, "Let's get home shall we."

They turn to the car; Marvin heads to the driver's side and Callen opens the doors for Julie and Nell. Nell slides over so that Callen can get into the car easily. Nell is chatting easily with her parents while Callen takes everything in. When there is a lull in the conversation, Marvin asks, "Mr. Callen, how did you meet Nell? What do you do?"

Callen smiles, "Sir, you can call me Callen, most people do, or G. I work with Nell at the TV station. I'm head of security for the facility."

Julie picks up the conversation, "Do you work the same crazy hours as Nell? She hardly has time to talk to us, let alone visit us. This visit was so last minute. Do you get to see your family often?"

"Yes, ma'am. I do work the same crazy hours. Unfortunately, I don't have any family. My parents died when I was a child, and I don't have any brothers or sisters."

They chat for about another 30 minutes, when finally they pull into the driveway. Julie says, "Honey, tonight's dinner is going to be crowded, you brothers and sisters and their families will here along with Grandma. Marv and G can bring the bags upstairs and we can set-up the spare bedroom. I would have done so before you arrived, but we didn't know that he was coming."

Nell and Callen just look at each other before Nell responds. "Mom, why don't we get the bags inside and we can worry about the spare room later. G and I really want to talk to you before everyone else arrives."

"Ok, honey."

Julie heads to the kitchen, while Nell carries their smaller bags from the plane, and Callen and her dad take the bigger bags up to Nell's childhood bedroom. Callen really doesn't have a chance to explore, but he does notice the pink, the ruffles, and the canopy double bed.

They head back downstairs to the kitchen, where Julie is setting out a coffee cake, coffee and tea. The four of them settle in to chat. Nell is wringing her hands. Callen leans over places his hand over hers and squeezes.

Nell lets out a deep breathe. "Mom, Dad, I, I mean, we need to talk to you about some important things. G and I have been dating for about a year and a half. We've been friends and co-workers since I arrived at the TV station. Once we started dating, things moved pretty quickly."

Nell pauses as she catches her breathe. "I think we realized how lucky we were because of everything we see on a daily basis. Anyway, about 6 months ago, my lease was up and we decided to move in together. G owns his own home. It's a great place, 4 bedrooms, has a backyard, and is in a nice neighborhood."

Her parents are just staring at them, not saying anything. Marv finds his voice first, "Ok, is there anything else you need to tell us?"

Nell swallows, quickly glances at Callen. Callen picks up the conversation, "Yes sir, Nell and I are expecting. She is a little over 3 months pregnant." He waits a beat, squeezes Nell's hand, "With twins."

There is complete and utter silence around the table. Nell and Callen weren't sure what their reaction is. Julie finds her voice first, "Are you happy? Are you sure, you're not married. There is an age difference."

Callen answers first, "I love you daughter and the stowaways. I'm committed to her, to them. I'm happy, we're happy. The things we have in common far outweigh our differences, including our age."

Nell speaks before Callen gets really angry and looses his temper, "I agree with everything that G has said. I love him. I will admit that the babies weren't planned, but they are wanted and loved. I know that we are not married, but I wouldn't have this any other way. I know this is a shock, but I hope that you can and will be happy for us, all of us. Under the circumstances, I don't think we have any need to fix up the guest bedroom. Dad, are you ok?"

Marv looks back and forth between Callen and Nell and answers honestly, "I'm not sure. I think I need a little more time to sort all of this out."

Nell stands up, "I understand, G and I are going to go upstairs, unpack a few things and nap before everyone comes over. What time are they arriving?"

Julie responds, "Everyone will be here between 6 and 6:30, dinner at 7."

Nell grabs Callen's hand and pulls him towards the stairs, "Ok, we'll be down by 5:30 to help. See you guys in a couple of hours."

Nell didn't stop until they reached her old bedroom. She flopped down on the bed; Callen closed and locked the door. He came and sat down next to Nell, "Baby, are you ok?"

Nell shrugs, "I don't know. I expected them to be shocked, but my Dad only says he needs time when he is really angry. They tried not to yell at us when we were growing up. Dad would say he would need time to sort thing out."

Callen lies down next to Nell; she cuddles into him. "What if I disappointed him so much, that he doesn't forgive me?"

Callen sighs, "I don't believe that. Nell, look at me, please." Nell looks up. "Everything will be ok. We knew that they were going to be shock. Just give them time to adjust. I'm telling you this right now. Are you listening?" Nells nods. "Good. I do think about being married to you, making this official, but I'm not ready yet. My life, our life, has changed a lot over the last 18 months. But I'm not ready to take that step yet. I know that I will be at some point, but just not yet. If you stick it out with me, I promise you, all your dreams will come true."

Nell smiles and kisses Callen and snuggles back into his chest. "G, I love you. I'm not going anyway. And just so you know – all my dreams are coming true. I won't lie to you. I do want to get married, but only when you are ready. I will wait for you. We will wait for you."

Callen chuckles, "I love you."

They get comfortable and Nell falls asleep again. Callen pulls out his phone, texts Sam that they arrive ok, sets the alarm so they can wake up and head downstairs, and falls asleep himself. The alarm wakes them up; Nell and Callen freshen up and go downstairs. Julie is the kitchen cooking and Marv is setting the tables – the adults table and the kids table.

Nell helps her mom and sets G up with making the salad. Marv comes into kitchen and watches Nell. He sees the looks she gives Callen, the innocent touches of hands, the teasing. He sighs and Nell and Callen look up at him.

"Well, I have to say that you managed to surprise us. But I can see how happy you are, how in love you are with each other. I can't say that I'm happy that you are pregnant without being married. But I'm excited to have 2 new grandchildren."

Nell puts down the knife she is holding skirts the counter and runs into her father's arms. "Thanks dad. I'm really happy and I love him."

Callen shakes his hand, "Thank you, sir."

"Just take of my baby."

Callen chokes on his words, "With my life, sir."

Finally, the rest of the family arrives – Nell's older brother, his wife and their 2 kids; Nell's younger brother who is still single; Nell's older sister, her husband and their 2 kids; and Nell's younger sister, with her husband and their 3 kids; along with Nell's Grandmother. They were all sitting down when Nell and Callen entered; introductions were made.

Nell and Callen decided to just make the announcement and get it over with. Nell clears her throat, "Attention everyone, we have an announcement to make. G and I have been dating for about 18 months, we are now living together, and I'm a little over 3 months pregnant. No, were not married, nor engaged."

Everyone is stunned silent for a few seconds, and then all hell breaks loose. Everyone starts talking at once and Callen and Nell are surrounded with "Congratulations" and pulled into hugs.

They all sit down for dinner and the conversation is good-nature and teasing. At one point there is a lull in the conversation and Callen cannot resist a good tease, "So which one of you was responsible for Nell's Romancing the One profile." He smirks and looks over at Nell, who is starting to blush. "Let's say it was revealed in a very public way in front of our team. It was right around when we were moving into together."

Nell's younger sister Marie raised her hand, "That was me. Let me tell you I received an earful the next several times I spoke with her. See was not happy with me. She didn't tell me she was dating anyone and definitely not that she was living with anyone."

Everyone laughed, and the rest of the meal was past in good cheer. The rest of the week passed quickly. Nell got caught up with her family. Callen spent the week getting to know her family, exploring the family home, and her room. The morning they were heading out, Callen found Nell's father in his workshop in the garage, "Sir, do you have a second?"

Marv looked up at him, "Of course, what can I do for you?"

Callen rubbed his neck nervously, "Look sir, there is a lot that you don't know about me. But I love your daughter and will spend my life making her and anyone else who comes along happy. I know at some point I will ask Nell to marry me. For my own reasons, I'm not ready to do that yet. However, when I am ready, I would like to have your permission to do so. What do you say?"

Marv puts his tools down and walks towards Callen. "Son, I can't imagine what your life was like when you were growing up. I will admit that I was very angry when you first entered this house, telling us that you were living together and expecting. But after this past week, I can see how much you love each other and take care of each other. I can't say that this is the order I expected. But all I ever wanted for was for my children to be happy, to find someone to share their lives with and to love them. Nell has found that person in you. Whenever you are ready, welcome to the family, son."

With that he walks towards the kitchen and turns back towards Callen, "Don't worry, we'll keep this conversation just between us. Let's go so we can get you two to the airport in time for your flight."

* * *

Sorry for the long chapter. If you survived or are still awake, please review.

Next chapter – Meeting Gibbs.


	6. Chapter 6 - Gibbs' Visit, Part 1

Sorry for the slight delay in this chapter. Meeting Gibbs and his team – not sure how this chapter is going to play out. I have a couple of ideas.

Just want to thank everyone who is reading this story, made it a favorite, and is reviewing it. Someone had a question about why Callen calls the babies stowaways. I'm not really sure where that came from. It came to me and it seemed to fit him. Sorry that I don't have a better explanation.

* * *

Callen and Nell were dropped off at the airport with plenty of time to spare. The good-byes were emotional for Nell. Even after boarding their flight, she was still upset. Just after take-off and the seatbelt sign was turned off, Nell quickly climbs over Callen and runs to the bathroom. A couple of minutes later, Callen can hear Nell being sick.

He sighs, grabs the carry on, takes out a smaller bag with Nell's toothbrush, toothpaste, and towel. He asks the flight attendant for a plastic cup. "Sure, here you go. Is she ok?"

Callen smiles, "Yeah, it's morning sickness. She is going to be hungry in a little while. Do you have those cheese and cracker meals?"

The flight attendant nods. Callen responds, "Great, we will take a couple of those. Do you have a key for the rest room?"

The flight attendant nods again.

Callen moves towards the bathroom door and knocks, "Nell, baby it's me. I'm going come in. OK?" Callen listens and hears Nell moan. Callen nods at the flight attendant and she unlocks the door, Callen opens it partially and squeezes in with Nell.

Callen chuckles, "Well this is cozy."

Nell groans and looks up at Callen, "God, morning sickness hasn't been this bad in a while. Four times today."

Callen nods, "I know baby, I'm sorry you have been so miserable today."

Callen smiles and offers Nell his hand when she makes a move to stand up. She takes it and smiles up at him. She is a little unsteady on her feet, so he hangs on until she has her balance back. Callen hands Nell the little bag and the plastic cup.

She takes the items, "Thanks." She brushes her teeth and washes her face.

Callen watches her carefully making sure she remains steady on her feet. When she is finished, "You ready to head back to our seats?"

Nell nods and they leave the bathroom and head back to their seats. They get settled and Nell is cuddled into Callen's side. After about 10 minutes, the flight attendant stops by with the meals that Callen asked for. "Do you need anything else?"

Callen looks down at Nell, "Tea?"

Nell nods, "Yeah, that sounds good?"

Callen turns back to the attendant, "Hot water and a mint teabag. Thanks."

Callen turns back to Nell and removes his arm from around her shoulder. Out of the bag, he grabs a couple bottles of ginger ale and the portable DVD player they brought with them. What do you want to watch, your choice?"

Nell looks over at their selections, and points to one. Callen chuckles. They get settled again, watching their movie and eating their meals. Nell drinks her tea. The remainder of the flight was uneventful. After the plane lands and pull up to the gate, they head to baggage claim.

Callen checks his phone for messages and sees one from Gibbs. "Hey Nell, Gibbs is finishing up a case and asked if we could take a cab back to his house. He said to let us know what we want for dinner and he will pick it up on his way home."

Nell smiles, "Why don't we stop at the store on the way there and we can cook tonight. I've missed cooking with just the two of us."

Callen nods, "Sounds good to me."

They get their bags and grab a cab. On the way to Gibbs' house, they stop at the store and pick up some groceries. Callen texts Gibbs, 'We've landed, heading to ur house. We're cooking. Did u leave key. Breaking in?'

A few minutes later Callen phone beeps, 'Break in.'

Callen chuckles. Nell asks, "What?" Callen shows her his phone and she chuckles.

They arrive at Gibbs' house; the cab driver helps them to the door with their luggage and grocery bags. After the cab leaves, Callen picks the lock and they enter the house. Callen brings their luggage to the guest room and Nell puts the groceries away.

A few minutes later, she enters the bedroom, "I'm gonna take a shower before we cook dinner." She walks over to Callen, fingers the hem of his shirt, and coyly looks at him, "You know, I wouldn't mind a little company. I need a little help washing my back."

Callen smiles and leads her into the bathroom. A while later they are in the kitchen cooking in comfortable silence. A few minutes before dinner was ready, the front door opens and Gibbs comes in, "Hi, honey I'm home." He walks into the kitchen, "Something smells good."

Callen smiles, wipes his hands, and walks over to Gibbs and they hug. After they release each other. "Good to see you, Kid."

Callen chuckles, "Good to be seen."

Gibbs nods, "You doing ok? You gave me a scare 4 years ago."

Callen looks him in the eye, "Yeah, I'm good, gave myself a scare as well."

Callen turns around and sees Nell is hanging back a few steps. He reaches out for Nell and she walks towards them. "Jethro, I would like to introduce you to someone. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I would like you to meet Nell Jones. Nell this is Jethro Gibbs."

Gibbs looks from Nell to Callen and back again. "It's nice to meet you Nell."

Nell nods, "Nice to meet you too Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs smiles, "It's Gibbs or Jethro, your choice, but not Agent Gibbs." Nell nods again.

The timer rings. Nell walks over to the oven, "Perfect timing. Dinner's ready."

They fix their plates and sit at the table enjoying their dinner and conversation."

Gibbs asks, "You know I was a little surprised when you said you were coming for a visit. You're not known for taking vacations."

Callen smiles, "Yeah, I know. Things have really changed over the last couple of years. I'm trying to look more to the future and focus less on the past."

Gibbs nods.

Callen continues, "Nell is our intelligence analyst. We have been dating for about 18 months, almost 2 years."

Gibbs just stares at him, "You broke Rule #12."

Callen laughs, "Yes. Yes, I did. But remember that is your rule and I'm no longer on your team."

Gibbs laughs, "That's true."

Nell asks, "What's Rule #12?"

Callen continues laughing, "Well, Gibbs has many rules. Sometimes during cases, he or someone on his team will quote them. Gibbs' Rule #12 is you don't date coworkers."

Nell looks a little sheepish, "Does he know that we are more than dating?"

Gibbs raises his eyebrows.

Callen rubs his neck. "Yeah. We moved in together about 6 months ago. The best news, we found out that we are expecting twins. Nell is about 3½ months pregnant."

Gibbs is quiet. He is stunned. He finally smiles and grabs Callen into a hug. "Never thought that I would see the day, Lone Wolf G Callen a dad. Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy."

He hugs Nell and congratulates her. They clear the table, clean up the kitchen and head into living with their tea and dessert. After about 30 minutes, Nell yawns, "G, I'm bushed, I'm going head to bed."

He stands, when she did. "Do you want me to come?"

She shakes her head, "No, you stay here and catch up with Jethro."

"Thanks, I'll be in in a few minutes. Love you." He gently kisses her lips.

"Love you to. Nite Jethro."

"Nite Nell." Nell leans down and gives Gibbs a kiss on the cheek.

Callen sits back down with a smile on his face and watches Nell disappear down the hall.

Gibbs chuckles, "Come on lets go down to the basement."

Gibbs and Callen head downstairs. Callen sits on the stool, Gibbs pours two drinks and heads over to his boat and begins sanding.

"You know, seeing you being domestic takes some getting used to. How did this all happen?"

Callen smirks, "You heard about Romania and the Comescu's?"

Gibbs nods.

"Well, when we all returned, Hetty had a few months of recuperation. Nell and I did what we could for her. We did whatever she allowed us to do. In the beginning, we both stayed over her place. We started talking and realized that there was something between us. We talked through all the pros and cons, including our age difference. It just felt right."

Gibbs nods, "Yeah, there is no other feeling."

"The best part, I think, _IS_ that we work together. She knows my name; there is no cover story. I can be myself whoever that is. We both understand the stresses of the job. It's nice not having to explain everything, anything."

"I know my track record is not the best. But I remember that feeling with Kelly."

Gibbs looked over Callen with a critical eye. "Are you sure your ok? You really did scare the hell out of me."

Callen sighs, "Yeah. I still have nightmares, but there are a lot of things that give me nightmares. I think Sam has them worse. You know, he saw everything. To him, he didn't get to me in time. To me, he was right on time. Five shots to the chest, all through and throughs."

"G, you know and see how cruel the world is. Savor the good moments you have with Nell."

Callen nods, finishes his drink. "I'm going to head to bed. I'm tired and Nell sleeps better when I'm there. Nite, see you tomorrow."

"Nite. Are you taking my toaster apart – I just bought it."

Callen chuckles, "Maybe."

* * *

I have rewritten this chapter several times. I am not exactly happy with it. I will have a couple of shorter chapters. This one just was meeting Gibbs, the next will be meeting the team. I don't feel like I have the voices of Team Gibbs.

Hope you like it. Let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7 - Gibbs' Visit, Part 2

Here is the next installment. OMG – the season finale. It is going to be a long summer until next season begins.

* * *

The next day Gibbs, Callen and Nell had a relaxed brunch.

Gibbs smiles, "It's been a long time since I've had home cooked meals and people here. I forget how nice it is. But I hate to break things up, but I do need to go into the office today. " He looks over to Nell and Callen, "Do you want to come with?"

Callen looks at Nell and she shrugs. Callen answers, "Sure, why not. I haven't been in the office since the bombing."

They clean up, get ready and head in together. As Callen, Nell, and Gibbs walk into the bullpen, and the team is huddled together and the catch the tail-end of the conversation.

"…and why is Gibbs late. He's never late. Do you think he got lucky last night? Does Gibbs even get lucky anymore?" Tony pauses, "He's standing behind me, isn't he?" He looks over his shoulder. "Sorry Boss, just wondering why you were late. You know, you are never late."

Gibbs smacks him in the back of the head and continues to his desk. "Quiet DiNozzo."

"Yes Boss."

Callen and Nell chuckle, and Callen says, "I've been there."

Nell looks at Callen, "Jethro smacked you in the back of the head."

Callen nods, "Yeah, mostly the first year or so."

Tim is the first to break the silence, "Agent Callen, it's nice to see you again. We didn't realize you were in town."

Callen smiles, "Hi Tim. Nice to you see you again as well. Yeah this trip was a little spur of the moment."

Ziva shakes hands with Callen, "Ziva David."

Tony follows, "Hi, Tony DiNozzo."

Callen responds, "Nice to meet you all. Nell and I are here for a week."

Tim asks, "Nell? Nell Jones? You work with Eric now don't you?"

Nell smiles, "Yes, I'm the intelligence analyst in OSP. G and I took a couple of weeks off."

Nell shakes hands with the rest of the team. Gibbs is following up on some paperwork, while everyone else is getting to know each other. Nell and Callen are standing next to each other. All of a sudden there is a loud squeal behind them and they turn around. Next thing Callen knows there is a blur and he is catching his balance and being hugged. "G Callen I'm so happy to see you."

Callen laughs, "Abby Sciuto nice to see you too."

Still hugging Callen, "What you are doing here? Are you on a case? Is Sam with you? What about Eric? How come I don't know about the case?"

Callen laughs and yells, "Abby!"

Abby releases him and he continues, "No, there is no case, no Sam and no Eric. I'm here for a week. I brought Nell out to meet Jethro."

Abby looks over to Nell and Nell says, "Hi Abby, nice to finally meet you in person."

Abby smiles and hugs Nell, "You to….Wait. What. Why are you being introduced to Gibbs?"

Callen chuckles, "Nell and I have been dating for a while and it's pretty serious. So I wanted Nell and Jethro to meet."

A round of well wishes are passed along to the couple.

As the conversation died down, Callen looks at Ziva, "You're former Mossad, aren't you?"

Ziva nods, "Yes, I am."

"I'm sorry about your father." Ziva acknowledges the sentiment, but doesn't invite further comments.

Callen nods and looks towards Tony, Ziva, and Tim. "What kind of exercise and sparring do you guys do?"

Tony and Tim respond, "Running, weights, heavy bag."

Ziva responds, "We don't usually train together, hardly ever spar."

Callen is dumbfounded and turns to Gibbs, "What, are your teams getting soft. When I was here, we always trained together. We definitely sparred."

Tony is insulted, "Yeah well, we are not _soft_, we don't spar with Ziva, it's never a fair fight."

Callen chuckles, "My team all spar together, we learn from each other. That's how we get stronger. I haven't had a good workout session since I left LA." He looks toward Ziva, "Depending on how Nell feels, do you feel like sparring?"

Ziva looks at him, "Really? You are not joking."

Callen nods, "Yeah, I'm serious."

"Ok.

Callen looks to Nell, "What do you say? You up for me sparring?"

Nell smiles, "Yeah, I'm good. I like watching you work out, getting all sweaty. Even if it's not getting sweaty with me." She pauses, "Ohh, did I say that last part out loud."

Callen laughs, "Yeah, you did." He kisses Nell.

Tony asks, "You're not worried about sparring with Ziva, ex-Mossad?"

Callen shakes his head, "No. Like I said before, my team spars with each other all the time. My team is made up of me, my partner a 6 foot 220 lb ex-navy seal, a 6'2" surfing LAPD detective who is about my weight, and a knife-happy sniper who is about the same size as Ziva. We all spar with each other."

Callen grabs a bag that he brought with him from the house; he was hoping for a workout. They head to the gym and Callen drops his bag on a bench and Nell sits down with the rest of the team. He grabs a few things out of the bag, then Callen and Ziva head to the locker rooms to change. Callen comes out a few minutes later, without his shirt on. Abby gasps when she sees Callen. Even 4 years later the scars from the bullets wounds are very noticeable.

He knows what people's reactions are. "I forgot my shirt." He looks directly at Gibbs, "They're all through and throughs." He puts his shirt on and begins to loosen up. Ziva comes out a few minutes later.

Callen asks, "You ready?" Ziva nods.

"Good. Ground rules, no face hits, no death shots."

Ziva responds, "Agreed."

Nell chimes in, "I have one condition for Ziva. Please don't break him or hurt him to badly. I still need him. He serves a purpose."

Ziva nods, "No problem, I won't break him."

Callen chuckles, "My favorite part of pregnancy."

Callen and Ziva walk on the mat and starting sparring with each other. At first it is tentative, each feeling the other out. After a few minutes, they get into a rhythm, each get in good jabs, punches, and kicks. Each has flipped and been flipped. After about 30 minutes, each is breathing hard and sweaty, they take a water break.

Callen asks, "Do you ever do stick grappling?"

Ziva nods, "You mean 'Sayoc'. Yes, Yes I have, but not in a long time." Ziva smiles, "Why do want to grapple with me?"

Callen nods, "Sure, why not. Do you guys have that equipment?"

Ziva nods, "Yes we do. Let me go get it."

While Ziva gets the new equipment, Tony says to McGee, "You know Probie, he is making us look bad. Ziva is going to want to spar with us now."

McGee makes a face, "Yeah, I know."

Ziva and Callen make their way back to the mat and begin sparring again. After about another 30 minutes, Callen calls uncle, "Alright, I'm done. I think I am going to be sore tomorrow, maybe even tonight."

Nell laughs, throws a towel to Callen, "What's the matter G, getting old."

He smirks at Nell, grabs her into a bear hugs. Nell squeals, "Not too old to keep up with you. Don't you worry about it."

Nell is still laughing, "Let go of me, you're all sweaty. Go take a shower, you smell."

Everyone is laughing and he releases Nell. Callen looks over to Ziva, "I would love to see you spar with Sam. He is trained in various fighting styles, but you would definitely give him a run for his money. Thanks for the exercise."

"Thank you to you also. It has been so long since I have trained with my colleagues. Gibbs, I think we should take a meadow trip to CA."

Tony responds, "_FIELD_ trip."

Gibbs smirks, "We'll see Ziva."

Callen and Ziva head to their respective locker room to shower and change. When they come out, a couple of people have joined their group. Callen smiles as he walks to one individual, "Hey Ducky. Long time no see."

Ducky turns around, smiles at Callen, "Good to be seen. How are you doing Agent Callen?"

"I'm good. I assume you have met Nell?

"Yes, I have. Lovely girl. Callen, this is Mr. Palmer. He works in autopsy with me."

Callen shakes Jimmy's hand, "Nice to meet you. I always loved Ducky's stories."

"It's Jimmy. I'm learning a lot. Yes, Dr. Mallard keeps us all entertained in autopsy."

Just then, Director Vance wanders over. "Agent Callen. This is a surprise. You're not known for taking vacations."

Callen shakes hands with Vance. "It's nice to see you again Director. I'm sorry about your loss."

Vance nods, "Thank you. The kids and I are settling into a new routine." He looks towards Nell, "Nice to see you again Miss Jones." Nell smiles back, looking a little nervous.

"Don't worry, I've informed by Hetty and Granger. I agree with their recommendation. You are not breaking any rules. You have shown that you can keep personal and professional separate."

Vance glances at Gibbs before speaking again, "Although that may become harder the farther along you get – Hormonal changes and all. I remember when Jackie was pregnant, towards the end I was doing a lot of 'yes dear'ing. Congratulations you two, how far along are you?"

Nell smiles, "About 3 and ½ months. You know, we are expecting twins." Another round of congratulations are given. They move the party from the gym back to the bullpen. They spend the next couple of hours there; Nell helping McGee cataloguing the electronic evidence from their last case. Callen sat was there, mostly chatting with Vance and Gibbs.

During a period of silence, Nell's stomach can be heard across the room. Callen laughs and Nell blushes. "Hungry Nell?"

"Yeah, I guess so. The stowaways are reminding me that they haven't eaten since brunch." She grins, "You know you're not doing your job, taking care of us."

Callen chuckles, "Forgive me. Let's see if we can change that. Hey Jethro, is that Italian place still there."

Gibbs nods, "Yeah. Yeah, it is. Haven't been there is a while."

"Good. Nell you are going to love this place. Do you guys want to go?"

15 minutes later, Gibbs, Callen and Nell are in Gibbs' car. Ziva, Abby, Tony, and McGee are following in their cars. A few minutes later, they head into the restaurant and are seated immediately, as Gibbs called ahead. They sit, order, and eat while the conversation is casual.

During a lull in the conversation, Abby asks, "So G Callen, when did you first notice Nell?"

Callen chuckles, "When she first started, she was just the new team member. She was a little nerdy. But when I noticed her as more than a co-worker was when we were trying to protect a Venezuelan politician. This Navy Captain we were interviewing was totally disregarding anything that Nell was saying. But she wouldn't back down. Nell is an expert in South American affairs. She basically made him look like a fool. Just as he was about to retaliate, I stopped the exchange. I wasn't worried about her. I was worried him. I knew that it wasn't going to end well and we didn't need a bloody captain in the boatshed."

Nell was turning pink. She was embarrassed. "Oh, my god. I can't believe that is when you first noticed me."

Callen squeezes her hand, "Why not, that guy was at least twice your size and you didn't back down. It was kinda of sexy."

Tim asks, "Do you find it difficult to keep your personal and professional lives separate? Nell, I mean I would think that it would be pretty tough to watch the danger."

Nell chuckles, "For the most part, I think I have done a good job of separating the two. I need to be on my game, in order to help and keep the team informed, which keeps them safe."

She sighs, glances at Callen and continues, "There were two cases that were particularly difficult for me. The first one was when G was arrested for 'killing' Janvier on television. He was arrested; spent the night in jail. After he was released, he had to go to a safe house. We had just moved in together, maybe a week or so before that happened. He came home a little bruised and battered. But I think that was the first time I really realized that there was a possibility that he may not."

She continues, "The second one happened recently. He went undercover as a Chechen terrorist. He was 'The Chosen One'. If that wasn't bad enough, I watched as the explosive vest was strapped to his chest. Sam, Kensi, and Deeks stormed the warehouse and found G relatively unharmed. But the danger was not over. He was sitting on a platform with a pressure switch that was also rigged to explosives. That had to the worst so far."

Callen leans over and kisses her cheek. "You know, I've had my upsetting moments as well."

Nell rolls her eyes and looks over at Callen, "When?"

"Inman"

"Oh, yeah."

Gibbs is enjoying watching Callen and Nell interacting. He is also enjoying the stories. "What or who is Inman?"

Callen looks at Gibbs, "The team went undercover as an elite team of soldiers that was to be trained by TRPs. They turned out to be corrupt. We left Nell alone at an offsite training area and she was kidnapped. We went to bring her back and we didn't have a shot. She was in front of Inman and we were upstairs. We needed her help in order to take him down. She de-magged the assault rifle and ducked down and we took him out. I gotta tell you it was scary, but very impressive."

He looks over to Nell, "You should ask Gibbs that question – the one you asked me and Sam."

Nell shrugs, "Ok. When do you stop being scared of busting into places with guns blazing?"

Gibbs just smiles and looks around the table.

Ziva speaks up, "Belief and trust. If you believe and trust yourself and your team, you can head into any situation."

Gibbs nods, "I surround myself with people who are good at what they do. Mutual respect and trust."

Nell shakes her head, "Wow, pretty much everyone said the same thing."

Gibbs asks Callen, "What was your answer?"

Callen answers, "Trust your training."

Gibbs nods, "Yup. Rule #2."

Abby asks, "Have you had any funny or close calls with your relationship?"

Nell and Callen laugh, then Nell answers, "There was one that was pretty close. It was our 1st anniversary and Callen surprised me with a night out – dinner, dancing – but the best part was that he booked us a suite in a really nice hotel. We weren't on call until later the next day, so we didn't have any luggage with us. We assumed that we would have time to go home and get ready before starting off the day."

Nell takes a breath, "Well, we assumed wrong. We got called in about 3 am. G had his 'go bag' in the car. I'm not a field agent, I didn't have a bag so I went into the office with the clothes that I wore out that night. G was also kind enough not to tell me about my bed head."

Callen chuckles, and Nell elbows him in the ribs, "Anyway, we were able to communicate with each other with video conferencing. My clothes and hair were the topic of conversation a couple of times."

Callen jumps in then, "Yeah Eric was asking a lot of questions. Nell admitted that she had a date the night before. Eric was getting to the fact that she was sleeping somewhere that was not her home. It was getting pretty awkward, so I finally just stepped in and told him that it was none of his business. He was quite after that."

By the end of the story everyone is laughing. It was getting late and they decided to call it a night. Everyone at the table stands up and heads to the exit. Everyone says their good-byes. At the moment, Gibbs is not with the rest of the group. Tony looks around and says, "I hope that Gibbs doesn't get any ideas about creating new workout routines for us. It's just crazy, we're good just the way we are."

During this Gibbs appears behind Tony and smacks the back of his head again.

Tony grimaces, "Shutting up boss."

Callen smiles, "Good to see some things never change."

Gibbs asks, "You don't use that back at OSP?"

Callen and Nell laugh, "No remember, ex-navy seal, knife happy sniper, surfing detective. It wouldn't go over well."

Nell, Callen, and Gibbs leave the group and head back to Gibbs' house.

* * *

We really never see Team Gibbs working out or their gym. It was really nice to see Ziva in the gym as she was recuperating from her car accident.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was fun to write the other characters. Although I don't feel like I have their voices as well.

Anyway let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8 - Purity

Here's the end of the visit with Gibbs and going back home.

* * *

The rest of the week flew past quickly. Callen and Nell did some sightseeing. Callen got in a few more sparring sessions with Ziva. She showed him some moves that she learned as part of Moussad training. Soon it was time for Callen and Nell to head back to LA.

The night before they were leaving, Nell said that she wanted to take one last walk around the neighborhood. Gibbs volunteered to go with her. They walked in silence for a while. Gibbs glances at Nell. As they are passing a local park, Gibbs guides Nell over to a bench.

Nell looks a little surprised, "What's the matter Jethro?"

Gibbs looks uncomfortable. "Nell, I've known G a long time. I was there through the Tracy chapter, and we talked during his relationship with Kristen Donnelly. I don't mean to bring up his past to make you feel bad or talk about him behind his back. This is not coming out the way that I wanted."

He takes a breath and continues, "In all the time that I have known G, I have never known him to take a voluntary vacation. He has never wanted to introduce anyone to me. He has tried other relationships and he has gotten hurt in one way or another. I guess what I'm saying is, is that you're special. You have gotten him to open up, he trusts you with his heart. I love the changes that I see in him – changes that are because of you. Don't hurt him. I don't think he would recover from that; he would just be a shell of his former self. Talk care of him, those babies, and his heart."

Nell, with tears in her eyes, hugs Gibbs, "I love him, more that I thought possible. I know how hard it is for him to open up and let people in. I'm honored that he let me in. He protects me, my heart, and the stowaways just as much as I do. I will do everything in my power not to intentionally hurt him."

Gibbs nods, "Fair enough. You can call me anytime."

When they are done, they continue with their walk and head home.

The flight home was uneventful. They arrived back in back at the house late morning. Kensi, Deeks, and Monty were waiting for them. Monty was sleeping on a chair in front of the window, Deeks was finishing straightening up and Kensi was unpacking groceries that they had bought earlier in the day.

Nell and Callen walk in and they were surprised that they had company. "Hi guys, we didn't expect you to be here in the middle of the day."

Deeks walks over to Nell and takes the bags out of her hands and brings them inside. "Sorry, we thought that we would be out of the way before you got home. We wanted to straighten up and get some food in the house. We didn't think you would want to go shopping today."

Nell smiles, "Thanks so much. We are pretty tired." She pauses, "And hungry."

Callen smirks, "Someone is always hungry."

Deeks helps Callen carry the luggage into the bedroom, while Kensi walks out of the kitchen and hugs Nell, "Welcome back. You look great."

"Thanks. It's great to be home."

As the men walk out of the bedroom, Deeks says, "Hey, we didn't do a big shopping but enough to get you through a couple of days. But we did buy some deli. We could make some sandwiches before we head out."

Callen responds before Nell has a chance, "That sounds great, why don't you two join us before you leave. You can fill us in on what we missed over the last couple of weeks."

They sit, eat and catch up.

Callen and Nell's return to was uneventful; the first few days were slow – no new cases. Then the navy pilots were poisoned with cyanide. They were back into the swing of things.

* * *

**A/N: OK, I am not one who likes author's notes in the middle of a chapter or story. But I have to do it now. I submitted a story for NCIS LA Magazine/Callen's Story for the missing two hours of the show. It is titled "As You Wish". It isn't necessary to read to understand the rest of this chapter. However, there were several references to "The Princess Bride." **

**Callen lying in the storage when Sam find him reminded me of Westley in the movie when he was mostly dead and was regaining the use of his muscles.**

**Anyway, the rest of the chapter is going to pick up after Callen talks with Alex.**

* * *

Callen climbs over the wall so that he is closer to Alex. Crying, Alex asks, "What's going to happen to me?"

Callen responds, "We'll figure it out."

Alex is so upset that he falls into Callen's arms. Callen does his best to console him with one arm, while maintaining control of his weapon with the other. As he is crying, Callen is listening to the team's progress. He hears that Fryman has been removed from the sewers by the paramedics and is being treated. The other two bodies have been temporarily covered as the coroner has not yet arrived.

Alex is just sniffling now, "Come on, let's get out of here." Alex nods and they make their way out. Callen stays between Alex and the bodies. He doesn't need to see them, even though they are covered.

They climb out of the sewer. Callen sees Fryman by the ambulance. "Come on, let's go see your Dad." Alex nods and follows Callen to the ambulance and his Dad. As they near, Alex is a little anxious and Callen nudges him forward. Callen hangs back to let them have a little privacy; he watches as Fryman uses a shaky hand to remove the oxygen mask, and speak to his son. Alex leans down to hug his Dad. Soon the paramedics come and back to the gurney, "I'm sorry we need to get him to the hospital."

Callen nods, "Alex, come on, let the EMT's do their work. I promise you can see your Dad in the hospital."

Alex stands up, wipes his nose and nods and watches as his Dad is placed in the ambulance and waves goodbye. Callen puts his arm around Alex's shoulders and starts to guide him towards their cars. They turn around and he sees his team waiting and watching, and starts walking to them. He stops when he sees someone who he wasn't expecting. They continue and reach the team.

Deeks nods towards Alex, "You doing ok?" Alex doesn't answer, just shrugs.

Callen nods towards the team, "Good job guys. I assume that Haz Mat and the coroner are on their way."

Deeks, Kensi, and Sam are surprisingly quiet, deferring to their unexpected guest – Nell. She responds, "Yeah, Eric called the coroners as I was leaving OSP. Haz Mat was already on site."

Callen decides to address the elephant in the room, "What are you doing at a crime scene?"

"Even though you are doing better than you were earlier, you need to have blood work taken, make sure that there is no permanent damage."

"Nell…"

"No, save your arguments. You are going to the hospital to be checked out. I'm here because you are less likely to argue with me than anyone else on the team." With that, Nell turns around and heads to Callen's car, which she drove to the crime scene. She gets in and waits for Callen to join her.

Callen looks around at Kensi, Deeks, and Sam. The three of them are looking at anything but him and having difficulty not laughing and smiling – they were failing miserably. Callen shakes his head and sighs, "Not A WORD from anyone…Ok, Kensi and Deeks please wait here until Haz Mat gives the all clear. Sam can you head back to OSP and debrief with Hetty." He turns to Alex, "Come on, let's head to the hospital." The two of them towards car and to the hospital.

A couple hours later, Callen and Nell are home getting ready to turn in. They left the hospital more than an hour ago, Callen was checked out and was given a clean bill of health, but he needed to have a couple more blood tests over the next several days. Alex saw his Dad and he was settled into a foster home that Hetty helped to arrange.

Nell finally breaks the silence, "What were you thinking? Drinking cyanide?"

Callen is exhausted and getting more tired by the moment, "Nell, I was given a choice, drink the cyanide or they were going to shot me. At that moment, the cyanide was the lesser of two evils. I've been shot, didn't really want to relive that experience. I knew I had the antidote in my pocket."

They crawled into bed and Nell curled up to Callen's side, and rested her head on his chest and just listened to his heartbeat for a bit.

"I suppose that is an acceptable answer. But I have got to ask, why did you respond to Hetty with 'As you wish'? In the movie, that meant 'I love you."

Callen chuckles, "I know, but it seemed like the perfect response at the time. Plus, I plead limited mental capacity – I did have boat-loads of drugs and toxins running through my system."

He paused for a moment and squeezed Nell and kissed the top of her head. "Besides, I think that Deeks used the same phrase in response to my request for help earlier. I wonder what that is about."

Nell giggles, "Yeah, I did hear that, but it didn't register until you just mentioned it. I think I will have to follow-up on that tomorrow.

The next day, Callen walks into the bullpen after playing catch with Alex. He stops short when he sees Kensi's desk. "Am I in some alternative universe? Kensi's desk is clean."

Kensi glares at Callen, "Shutup."

Sam responds, "Deeks did it, he couldn't take it any longer. But I believe he found her W2 in the mess."

"Are we taking bets on how long it will for Kensi to 'Kensify' her desk? If we are, I'm in – I say 2 days."

Sam responds, "Me to, I give it 3 hours."

Deeks laugh, "I am so in on this bet, I give it 3 days."

Kensi glares at all of them, "You do realize that I can hear you."

Before anyone has a chance to respond, Nell and Eric walk in. Nell walks directly to Deeks desk and gives him a "Hetty-like' looks.

Deeks shifts uncomfortably in his chair, "Nell, can I help you with something?"

"Well, I need to follow-up on something from the transcript from yesterday's mission."

"Ooookay, shoot."

"As you and Sam were helping G up, why did you tell him you loved him? Do I need to be worried?"

For a moment Deeks is struck speechless, "Wait?...What?...Huh?"

Nell, still looking very serious, "When you helped him stand up…"

Deeks interrupts, "I didn't tell Callen I love him. I mean we're friends, I'm glad he is ok, I like him….Ok, I'm going to stop talking now."

Nell, is starting to break, "Didn't you respond 'As you wish'. I mean you knew that G just quoted 'The Princess Bride'. In the movie 'As you wish' means 'I love you."

Nell can't hold it back any longer, she smiles and starts laughing, "I'm just giving you a hard time Marty."

Callen, Sam, Kensi, and Eric start laughing.

After a couple of minutes, Deeks starts laughing as well, "Wow, you really have mastered that look. Your kids don't stand a chance."

He looks over at Callen, "Sorry man, you threw me for a loop with the movie quote. 'As you wish' seemed like an appropriate response to your request to be helped up. I momentarily forgot the significance of the phrase in the movie."

Deeks smirks, "I luv you man, but I don't love you. Hope you're not too torn up about that."

Callen nods his head, "No, I think I'm good."

Right at that moment, Hetty walks in, "The last time I checked this was a place of business. I believe you all have work to do – paperwork as always. Mr. Callen, I'm glad that you are feeling better this morning."

"Thanks Hetty." With that Nell and Eric headed back to the Ops Center, the agents and detective began completing their never ending paperwork

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this belated chapter. Some of the following chapters will be directly related to the specific episodes, others will be from my imagination only.

Read and review. I do enjoy them – they make my day.


	9. Chapter 9 - Anything But Handcuffs

This chapter is not based on any episode. This is an in-between moment. **WARNING: THIS IS A M-RATED CHAPTER.** There is no benefit to this chapter other than smut. You've been warned. If this is not your thing, don't read.

* * *

Callen and Nell are relaxing on the couch after a long day at OSP. Callen is reading one of his books. Since he and Nell began their relationship, he hasn't had as much time to read as he used to. He's not complaining, but he does enjoy reading.

While Callen is reading, Nell inches closer and closer to him. She is as close to him as she can get. She leans over and starts to distract him from reading by kissing his neck, slowly making her way up towards his ear and stopping at his sensitive spot just behind it. At this point, Callen forgets about reading and starts to enjoy the attention Nell is giving him.

She finally stops as looks up at him. "What's gotten into you tonight? I'm not complaining. But I want to know what I did to deserve this treatment so that I can do it again."

Nell smiles at him. "Well, you know how these hormones are affecting my libido. It seems that they are at it again. I'm hoping that you might be able to accommodate me."

Callen smiles back. "I'm sure I can be of assistance." With that he kisses her soundly.

Nell contently sighs. "There is something else. I kinda of want to experiment tonight, but I don't know if you will agree."

Callen looks at her. "I can't image what you have in mind." He kisses her, then adds, "I'm sure I'll be _up_ for it." He pauses, then adds jokingly, "As long as it doesn't involve handcuffs." Nell stiffens in his arms.

Before he can say anything further, Nell quickly starts talking. "I know that you had a rule about dating women with handcuffs. I really don't want to know the story behind that rule." She stops and takes a breath. She sees that Callen is about to say something, but she holds up her hand to stop him. "Let me finish, please." Callen nods, so she continues.

"Ok, I don't have any complaints about our sex life. I enjoy myself every single time, which is more often these days. But you have a tendency to take control and set the pace. Again, not complaining. I really want to set the pace and the mood and I don't think that you will be able to let go enough if you aren't 'restrained' in some way."

Callen stiffens slightly as he listens to Nell. She can feel it, and continues quickly. "I use that word loosely. I have been thinking about how to accomplish this, with you being comfortable and still in some control."

Callen sits back thinking about what Nell has said. "Ok, I not totally convinced, but I'm willing to see what you have in mind."

Nell jumps up, "Awesome, I think you are going to approve and you will not be disappointed." She walks towards their bedroom, stops and looks over her shoulder, "Mr. Callen if you would be so good as to join me in the bedroom. I am going to freshen up a bit. While I am doing that, I would greatly appreciate it if you would divest yourself of your clothing, everything but your boxers. Once you are done, would you be so kind as to lie in the middle of our bed on your back."

With that she turns and saunters down the hallway, swaying her hips more than usually. Callen watches her walk away, realizes that his pants are a little tighter than they were a moment ago. He gets up and follows her to the bedroom and follows her directions. He is not sure where this is leading, but he is willing to be open-minded.

As he is getting settled on the bed, he sees that Nell has fixed the pillows, so that he is comfortable as he lying down. A few minutes later Nell comes out of the ensuite bathroom and stops in the doorway. Callen gasps, he is struck by gorgeous she looks. She is wearing a midnight blue shear negligee, but only the robe. It is tied just between her breasts and stops at the top of her thighs.

"God, you look beautiful." In response, Nell blushes. She is still has a hard time accepting compliments, especially from him. She takes a deep breath and walks over to the bed and climbs up and kneels beside him.

"Ok, I don't want you to be able to use your hands, at least not right away. So I want to restrain them so that you aren't tempted to touch me. But handcuffs are cold and hard. The only thing that I want hard is you. So I thought maybe soft silk scarves might be a better alternative. But I don't want you to be uncomfortable and not enjoy yourself. I will tie the knots loose, but also in a way that can released by you if it becomes too much."

Callen thinks about what she has suggested and is touched how much thought she has put into this. "Alright, show me how this is going to work."

Nell takes his arm closest to him and raises it above his head towards the headboard, where the scarf is already there, waiting. She gently ties it around his wrist – tight but not too tight. She places the end in his hand. "Alright give it a tug and see if it releases for you." Callen pulls on the scarf and he is instantly released.

Callen looks directly into her eyes. "I trust you. I can't wait to see what you have planned."

Nell leans down kisses him sweetly before tying both of his hands and ensuring that the scarves' ends are in his hand and he is comfortable before satisfying this hunger that has been with her all day long. "You know, I have never really had a chance to explore your body the way that I want." With that she straddles Callen's body. She runs her hands up and down his chest, just feeling how his muscles and skin. She leans over just a bit given Callen an unobstructed view of her breasts. He licks his lips, knowing that he can't touch until she lets him.

She leans over and kisses him soundly. Running her tongue across his lip. She uses her teeth to nip and pull at his lip, then sucking it into her mouth. She releases his lip and spears her tongue into his mouth exploring the texture of his teeth, the feel of his tongue, the roof of his mouth. When she was done, she trails kisses along his jaw, down his neck to his pulse point. She nibbles and sucks this point for a bit. She moves along towards his toward ear and gives his lobe the same kind of attention. Callen is starting to squirm. Nell hears the sighs and sounds coming from G and they are affecting her more that she thought – It is like her ears are directly tied to her center.

She trails her kisses down towards his chest. She scoots back a little more so she is now sitting directly across his hips. She moves around a little to get comfortable. Callen groans at the sensation. She can feel his hardness; he can feel her wet heat.

Once she is settled she takes a look at his chest. She appreciates the strength that lies just below the surface. She places a kiss above his heart. She moves on to trace and kiss each scar that she can see. Callen is mesmerized by the gentleness that she is showing, almost in a reverent manner. He has never felt as loved as he did right at that moment.

At the last scar, she picks up her head and looks at Callen with a glean in her eyes. She leans back down and takes his nipple into her mouth. She sucks, licks, nibbles causing him to moan his pleasure. When she is done with his left nipple, she trails her tongue across his chest to his right one. She gives it the same attention as the other. When she is done she continues licking and kissing her way down his chest. She stops and pays some attention to his belly button. Thrusting her tongue in and out for a bit.

She sits back up and grinds herself against him savoring the feel him through his boxers. They both moan at the sensations the contact is creating. Nell stops and pushes herself off of him. He instantly misses the weight against his erection. Nell slowly pulls down his boxers. She pauses slightly when she sees him. He seems larger than usually if that's possible. She, along with his help, removes the garment. He is now lying there is all his glory, waiting for her next move.

She moves between his legs. Runs her hands up and down his legs, encouraging him to open his legs wider. Nell on her hands and knees, kisses, licks, and nips her ways up his left thigh. Callen squirms knowing her ultimate destination; yearning for it. When she reaches the spot where his leg meets his hip, she stops. He groans instantly missing her lips. She follows the same path on his right leg. She loves the salty, sweaty taste of him.

Nell reaches the same spot as before, but rather that stop, she continues to move closer to his center. For the moment, she ignores the prominent erection that is right in front of her and devotes some time to the sac hanging just below. She palms him in her hand.

Callen bucks on the bed, "Oh God Nell." The ends of the scarves are long forgotten, and he is now clutching the headboard. Pleased by his reaction, she bends forward placing a kiss on the sac and in the next moment she sucks his balls into her mouth, licking, sucking, rolling them around in her mouth. Her hand massaging the sensitive skin just beneath them. Callen groans, he has never felt anything like this before.

She releases him and takes a moment to look at his erection and notices the throbbing vein on the underside of his penis. She looks up at him and sees that he has this dazed look of desire in his eyes. She runs her tongue up the length of the vein until she reaches the tip and tastes the salty sweetness of his pre-cum. Nell uses her tongue to push the wetness around then takes the tip into her mouth and sucks him clean. He continues to moan and writhe on the bed.

Nell's head bobs up and down a few minutes, then releases his suddenly with a loud pop. Callen instantly mourns the loss of her mouth. When he can focus a couple of minutes later, Nell says, "You know, I think I need to take a break and I have the perfect idea." With that she crawls up his body and once she is straddling him, she sits down, his erection nestled snuggly against her backside. Callen moans at the pressure. "G…G!" He looks at her. "Do me a favor bend your legs? He does as she asks.

She leans back against his bent legs. She allows her knees to fall to either side. Callen's eyes are watching Nell's every move. Very well aware of his attention, Nell slowly moves the sheer robe aside so that her very center is on display for him. Not quite done yet, she moves her robe away from her breasts, so that the gossamer fabric frames them. Callen licks his lips and swallows nervously; knuckles turning white because he is gripping the headboard so tightly.

Nell speaks, "I'm just going to rest her for a moment, but while I do I will give you a little something to watch." Without another word, Nell begins to pinch and pull on her taut nipple, her other hand between her legs moving along her wet folds. Her head is thrown back as she pleasures herself. Callen can feel her wetness and every once in a while her hand strokes him. She mesmerizes him. The sounds and noises coming from her affect him; he feels himself getting harder, something he didn't think possible. A few minutes later, Callen watches as Nell cums. She comes back to her senses; she leans forward and moves forward until she can kiss him. She pulls back and places her hand loosely over his mouth and kisses him again so that they can both taste her essence.

Callen breaks the kiss this time and pulls her fingers into his mouth and sucks them clean. When he was done, Nell kisses him again. "That little show was just to take the edge off. Can you put you legs flat again?" Callen's legs respond automatically. Nell moves back down and takes Callen into her mouth again. She works him into a frenzy; her head bobbing up and down. Just as he is about to find his release, she stops abruptly. She gently kisses the skin on his thighs, hips and stomach. "Not quite yet Mr. Callen." She repeats this process a few times; each time Callen vocalizes his frustration. Once he is close again, he murmurs, "Oh God, please Nell."

Nell smiles as she continues to manipulate him, "Oh God, I'm so close." Nell subtly nods as if to give her permission for him to cum. That is all the encouragement that he needs, and he finally lets go. Nell coaxes the orgasm from him; Milks him for all he is worth.

When Callen recovers, he begins to search for the ends of the scarves to release himself. Nell touches his leg to get him attention. "Not so fast big boy, I'm not quite done with you yet." Callen chuckles, "Nell, I don't think I am going to be much use for a while." Nell just shakes her head, "Don't underestimate yourself, I never do."

With that she takes his semi-erect penis in her hand, strokes him several times. He hisses in the wonderful sensations she is creating. She positions herself over him, rubs him against her center. She can feel him begin to harden in her hand. Nell stops, looks Callen in the eyes and, without warning, thrusts herself down on him in one motion. They both groan at the sensation. This is the first time he's entered her not fully erect. It was an unusual sensation and definitely not unpleasant.

Nell closes her eyes to savior the feelings. When she opens her eyes, she smiles like a Cheshire cat and grinds herself on him. They both hiss again. As she continues to move, Callen hardens more with each moment. Nell is delighting in the sensations of feeling G growing inside her. It is a unique experience, one that she hopes to repeat again. Both she and Callen can feel her body expanding to accommodate his growing size. She moans, "Oh G, that feels incredible.

Nell saviors the sensations for a little longer, then she starts moving. Slowly at first, than gradually gaining speed. Feeling him move in and out of her over and over again. She is setting the pace and is so close to a mind-blowing organism. Nell finally screams as her organism explodes. She moves a few more times, when a second organism hits her without warning. With one last movement, she collapses on G. Her limbs like jelly. Her biggest achievement, at the moment, is remembering how to breath.

It takes her a few moments to register that G's hands are on waist. When she finally has the energy, she turns her head and rests her chin on G's chest. "Hey." Callen smirks as he runs his hands lightly along her sides. "Hey yourself. Are you ok?"

Nell giggles, I don't think that I will be moving any time soon. Callen chuckles, "Well, then you won't mind if I take control now." Before Nell can process his words, Callen flips then over so that she is on the bottom. She moans at the sensations he created, it is then she realizes that he is still rock hard inside her. She has a confused look on her face. "Wait….Didn't you….I just assumed…" Before Nell could stumble over more of her words, Callen kisses her quiet.

He leans over kisses that sensitive spot just under her ear, then whispers. "I didn't cum just now." He moves slightly in her and she whimpers at the sensations. "I'm going to make you scream, Nell. Then I'm going to explode inside you." Nell whimpers again at the anticipation, knowing that he can just do that.

Callen kisses her ear and begins to move – withdrawing very slowly, then thrusting back in in one motion. He repeats this over and over again. Nell is writhing on the bed; Callen needs to hold onto her hips to keep her still. He can feel that she is close, then he stops completely. Nell tries to move, but he has too good of a hold on her. "Nell…Nell…baby. Open your eyes. I want to see you when you let go." As much she didn't want to, she opened her eyes. She's lost in his blue eyes that darkened with desire.

Once she was looking at him, he begins moving again, this time a little faster. She's getting closer, closer; one more thrust and she is sent over the edge. He loves watching her fall; watching her let go; loose control. Just as she is coming down, he begins thrusting again this time hard and fast. He can't hold on much longer. A few moments later, his release starts, which triggers another organism in Nell, which she lets go with a scream. With one final thrust he collapses on her. Nell recovers quicker. "G, I love to feel your weight on me, but it's a little uncomfortable now with the stowaways."

Callen raises himself up on his forearms; he places one hand on her slight baby bump. He places a chaste kiss on Nell's lips. He moves down her body, which causes him to slip out of her. She shudders once last time. When he reaches her bump, he kisses it twice. "Sorry guys, I didn't mean to squish you. But your mommy makes me loose my mind."

He rolls over onto his back, and pulls Nell with him so that she is snuggled in the crook of his body. He kisses the top of her and she looks at him, and says, "That was incredible. I have never experienced anything like that before."

"Me neither. I believe that my libido is satisfied...for now."

Callen chuckles, "God, I hope so, I don't think I have another round in me."

Nell chuckles with him, "I don't think that I will walk correctly tomorrow."

Nell snuggles closer and within minutes she is fast asleep. Once he made sure she was asleep, Callen quickly followed into the abyss.

* * *

Well there you go. Please let me know if I was successful write smut. It is definitely not something I do often. But this chapter came to me and wouldn't leave me alone. Review and let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10 - Resurrection

**A/N: This chapter will start based on the episode, but then there will be some material that will be a filler at the end that is not based on any episode. **

**I'm hoping to write a chapter on the remaining episodes prior to the Season 5 premier at the end of September.**

* * *

It had been a crazy day – Deeks and Kensi were travelling to Mexico to pick up a material witness and Sam and Callen were interviewed the DEA investigator. There wasn't anything more that could be done until Deeks and Kensi returned from Mexico with the kid. As result, the rest of the team was able to leave OSP at a reasonable hour.

Callen and Nell were eating dinner. Several times Nell tried to engage Callen in some type of conversation. Either he answered with one-word answers or the question had to be repeated several times before he answered it. Nell gave up and the rest of the meal passed in silence. She knew that something was weighing on his mind. She also knew that he would talk to her when he was ready.

After they finished eating and straightening up the kitchen, they went into the living room to relax before heading into bed. Callen had a book on his opened, but Nell could tell that he hadn't read a single word. Finally she could take no more, "G, you've been distracted all evening – what's going on in that head of yours?" She pauses and Callen remains quiet. "Come on, talk to me."

Callen sighs, "It's nothing major. I just keep replaying a conversation we had in the bullpen earlier today. It's been bothering me all day, but haven't had a chance to reflect on it." He looks down at Nell and sees that she is waiting patiently for him to continue. "Anyway, Sam asked Kensi to babysit on Saturday night while we go to the Lakers game. Before she had a chance to say 'no', Deeks piped up and said that they would do it. Sam reacted in a way that I wasn't expecting. He said that he didn't want Deeks within 500 feet of his kids. It wasn't the regular teasing and banter. He really doesn't want Deeks near his kids."

He stopped talking and turned in his seat to look directly at Nell, "I'm concerned about the seriousness of his comments. I know that Deeks can be a little goofy at times, but he's great at his job. I'm proud that he's on the team. He's great for Kensi. He's a natural at undercover work. Teasing is just something we do – we pick on everyone. Although, I will admit, that he definitely takes the brunt of it. But I really don't understand Sam's reaction."

While he was talking, Nell reached over took his hand and entwined their fingers. When he stopped, Nell asked, "So what are you going to do?"

Callen leans back, closes his eyes, and sighs, "I don't know. I will talk to him. But I'm afraid of his answer and how it will affect the team."

They sit in silence for a while, not much more to say. Finally Callen breaks the silence, "What was with you and Eric earlier today? Why did you guys acts that way when Sam asked you what you were doing on Saturday?"

It was Nell's turn to sigh, "Well, I had an idea where that question was leading since I knew you guys were going to the game. It's not a secret that Eric has a crush on me. He's been better now that he knows about us and the stowaways. But I think it would have been awkward both of us babysitting. I don't know, almost like playing house. I know that Eric wouldn't do it by himself."

Callen nodded in understanding. After a few minutes, he smirks at Nell. "So, are you opposed to 'playing house' altogether, or…." Nell responds with a straight face, "No, there maybe one person, I don't mind 'playing house' with. I'll just go and call…Deeks."

Callen growls at her, throws her over his shoulder, which he won't be able to do that much longer, and gently carries her towards their bedroom. "Deeks, huh? I'll show you Deeks." Nell is giggling the entire way to the bedroom. She won't admit it to anyone, but she does love when Callen gets a little cavemanish and jealous.

The next few days passed by quickly. Callen and Sam weren't working together. Kensi and Deeks protected Javier and they took down the head of a drug cartel.

At the end of the case, the team just finished their paperwork and were just getting ready to head home.

Nell was walking around the mission collecting and distributing paperwork. She was getting like Hetty – she could move around without being seen. Nell was near the bullpen and was glad that the team was bantering again. She wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying and was just going about her business. After some laughter, it got really silent and a name stuck out, that had her stopping short – 'Paris Summerskill'. Hidden by the palm tree she heard, Callen respond quickly as to her whereabouts, but his answer booked no further conversation.

She half listened to the rest of the conversation as the team was leaving the mission. She heard Callen talking about Kensi and Deeks 'playing house' while babysitting at Sam's. She saw that Callen had a little sparkle in his eyes, knowing that he was remembering when they played house a few nights ago.

After the team leaves, she hurries towards the women's locker room to think and be by herself. Callen rode to OSP with Sam and she drove herself. Their schedules were not in sync today, which is why there didn't drive in together. She was working late tonight; Callen was going to be home first.

Why does he know where Paris is? Why didn't he tell her that he was still in contact with her? Did he like her more that than he initially let on? Would he cheat on her? These thoughts kept swirling around her head. She felt like she had been sucker punched. After a few minutes, she realized that she needed to finish up and get out of here. The drive home would help clear her mind.

She left the locker room and quickly finished her paperwork, set-up some searches to run overnight. After about an hour, she was in her car, driving home. To buy additional time, she took the long way home. She knew that Callen had changed since they started dating. He wasn't the type of man to cheat. He hadn't been in many long term relationships, but when he was he took them seriously. She knew that he lied for a living and could hide his emotions, but she truly believed that that he was honest with her. Not only did he tell her he loved her, but he showed her - every day.

She finally felt settled as she pulled into the driveway of their home. She walked into the house and was greeted by the most delicious smells. Her stomach and the stowaways were reminding her just how hungry she was. While she turned and locked the door, she felt strong arms circle her waist and a chaste kiss on her collarbone.

"Welcome home. You have perfect timing, dinner is just about done."

She smiled and turned around in his arms. "It's good to be home. Something smells wonderful." Just then her stomach rumbled again. They both laughed. "Good because I'm hungry."

Callen places a sweet kiss on her lips. "You go, get out of your clothes then come back here and we'll have a quiet dinner." He kissed her again and pushed her towards the bedroom. As Nell walked towards the bedroom to change, she felt a peace settle over her she hadn't felt before the conversation she had overheard. She realized that she had nothing to worry about. There is no way that G could look at her with all that love in his eyes and be involved with someone else.

She was able to let go of all her doubts while she changed and when she walked back into the kitchen she was greeted with a candlelit table, sparkling cider, her favorite meal since being pregnant, and the man that she loved. Callen spent the rest of the night pampering her, rubbing her feet and showing her how much he loved her.

She went to bed that night secure in her relationship.

* * *

**A/N: Not sure if I like the way this ended, but I think that it is a good place to stop. The mention of Paris will come up again in a couple of chapters. As always, please review - they make me happy.**


End file.
